Hiatus Revisited
by jrrm64
Summary: What if Tony took a new assigment other than Rota.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiatus Revisited**

**Prologue**

"You're just upset that you not in charge anymore, Tony," said McGee. "I'm glad Gibbs is back in charge. He's a better leader than you."

Tony sat trying to ignore his former probie Tim McGee and Mossad liaison Ziva David. For four months he led them, as the supervisory agent, the lead agent, but then his mentor Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs returned and he went back to being Senior field Agent.

"McGee is right, Tony. Do not pout. Gibbs is a better leader than you. He has military training and far more experience than you," said Ziva.

_Gibbs is a better leader than you. She doesn't realize how much that hurts coming from her. I thought we had connected on more than a professional level. _He looked up and his green eyes stared into her dark brown ones. For a time he thought that they had something more than primal attraction, he thought that she had the potential to make him a better man. Now she was joining with McGee extolling the virtues of Gibbs return and Tony's fall. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

Ziva finally noticed the pain in his eyes and was suddenly concerned about him.

"What's he pouting about now?" asked the new Gibbs with his grey moustache and memories which still had holes in them.

"Nothing, Boss," said Tony then he lowered his eyes back to his paperwork. _People used to call me Gibbs' lapdog. Maybe they were right. He keeps offering me bones and I keep on chewing on them and saying thank you, boss. _

He didn't see the expression of regret on Ziva's face. Gibbs' telephone rang and he answered it. He spoke quietly for a few moments then he hung and stood up.

"Ziva, McGee, gear up. That was a cop from Arlington, VA. Petty Officer Daniels was spotted in a bar there last night. Let's see if we can track him down," he said then tossed Ziva the car keys.

"What about me, Boss," asked Tony.

"You man the telephones here, DiNozzo," he said then strode out with of the bullpen with a smirking McGee and a straight faced David, who tried to make eye contact with him, but he refused to look at her. From the mezzanine Jenny Sheppard watched. She went back to her office and dialed Tony's extension. "Special Agent Dinozzo," he answered.

"Tony, come up to my office now," she said.

"Yes, Director," he replied then hung up and ran up the steps to her office.

Entering the Director's office he noticed that she was seated at her desk with her glasses on and reading his file. Jenny was an attractive red haired older woman. He had to admit when she first took over that he had a bit of a crush on her, but her former relationship with Gibbs ended any attempts to seduce her. And then there was Ziva to take up most of his attention and imagination when it came to the area of Eros and romance.

"Tony, sit down," she said.

He sat down in one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Don't ma'am me, Tony," she said raising one eyebrow and giving him her version of Gibbs' glare. Hers was more castrating and cold and his intense and murderous.

_She learned well form Gibbs. I'm actually afraid of her when she stared at me like that._

"You wanted to see me, Jenny," he said.

She looked closely at the handsome face of the man sitting across from her. It was starting to show the strain of dealing with a man who he had once thought of as a surrogate father and who now barely remembered who he was. She knew she needed to move Tony out of his position with Gibbs or risk losing him as an agent.

"I have an offer for you," she said. "Actually, it's your pick of new assignments. You can lead your own MCR Team in Rota, Spain, or you can take a troubleshooting position in Juffair, Bahrain. Which do you want to hear more about?" she asked.

"Bahrain sounds interesting," he said with his body language pepping up.

"The troubleshooting position," she smiled. "You're rank will be as a supervisory agent. You'll work out of Naval Support Activity Bahrain, but you will jump around from field offices in Cairo, Amman, Dubai, Kuwait, and Karachi, Pakistan. Wherever there is a sensitive investigation or op where we foresee a problem you'll be sent in to take the lead. Of course, you'll have to learn Arabic and Hebrew eventually. There's a Navy College in Naval Support Activity Bahrain where you can start taking classes immediately upon transfer."

"Is this strictly illegal activities that I'll be investigating?" he asked.

"No. It will include counterterrorism and intelligence gathering. There will be a lot of field work, much of it in war zones and almost all of it dangerous. This position is the brainchild of my Deputy Director, Leon Vance. He wanted to fill it with one of his men, a good computer savvy agent, but I want someone I trust in the position. What do you say, Tony?"

"I won't be leaving because I was demoted. I'm not leaving because Gibbs is back. I want that understood upfront. I'm not jealous of Gibbs. I just don't fit in with his team any longer and it is his team. Ziva and McGee are completely loyal to him and seem to have turned their back on me. If I stay I think it will hurt the team, so I should leave," he said.

"I know, Tony. I've seen it," she said then smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"Bahrain. It sounds like it could be fun," he said.

"You'll have an apartment on base without very much room for belongings. I can have your apartment furniture and stuff put into storage and you can leave your Mustang in my garage. You will come back to DC now and then for debriefings and vacations," she said.

"When do I leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll contact Quantico. I'll drive you there personally for a six week training program," she said.

"What type of training?" he asked.

"Self-defense, weapons, counterintelligence, and more," she said.

"What time in the morning?" he asked.

"Seven," she said. "When I get back I'll inform Gibbs that he needs to look for a new senior field agent."

"That should make him real happy," said Tony.

"I know he doesn't remember you right now, but I've talked to a doctor and he will get his full memory back, Tony, and when he does, he will regret losing you," she told him.

"I suppose so, Jen. It just hurts right now," he said.

"It should, Tony. It hasn't been easier for you and your teammates haven't made easy for you. Now, if I were you, I'd say goodbye to whoever you want to say goodbye to. It will be a couple of years before you are back here," she said.

"I think I'll go down to autopsy and say goodbye to Jimmy and Ducky," he said.

"What about Abby?" she asked.

"Et tu, Abby. She forgot about me when Gibbs retuned," he smiled sadly.

He stood up to leave.

"Oh, Tony, don't tell Ducky and Jimmy where you are going or what you'll be doing. Your new position is highly classified, It's on a need to know basis and they don't need to know," she said.

"Sure, Jen. I'll keep my mouth shut about my new job description," he said then left.

He stood at the railing of the mezzanine and looked down at Gibbs MCRT Bullpen. The desks were all empty for the moment. _I'm going to miss them, even if they aren't going to miss me. I'm going to especially miss working for Gibbs. He's thought me more than he knows. _

NCIS

In celebration of Tony's promotion Ducky had supplied the three of them a taste of Scotland in a glass with Bunnahabhain twelve year old single malt Scotch.

"I shall miss you, Anthony. I have grown fond of you," said Ducky with sadness in his voice.

"I will, too, Tony," added Jimmy.

"Thanks, guys. I don't think you realize how much you two mean to me," he said. "Oh, Ducky, I'm putting you and Jenny down as my next of kin and medical proxy. I trust the two of you."

"Thank you, Anthony. I will be honored."

"I'd put you down, Jimmy, but you haven't even graduated yet from medical school," he smile.

"I understand, Tony."

They each finished off their drink and put the glass down on the metal autopsy table.

"Well, I better go home and pack up my belongings as best I can. I'm leaving," he said then turned and started out of autopsy.

As he exited Abby in her black pigtails bouncing side to side as she kept beat to some music in her head came bursting in almost knocking him over. She giggled and Tony had to grab her and hold her in his arms to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Hey, Tony," she said. "How're you doing?"

She smiled at him. He loved her infectious smile and happy Goth attitude.

"Fine, Abs."

"You want to go out for a few drinks tonight. I'm going with McGee and Ziva. We are celebrating Gibbs' return," she said.

"I can't. I have a date tonight," he smiled then kissed her on the forehead and left.

Abby turned her attention to Ducky and Jimmy. Both men looked sad, as if they had just heard bad news.

"Anything wrong with Gibbs, Ducky?" Abby asked.

"He's fine as far as I know," he said. "Why do you ask about Jethro?"

"You and Jimmy both look as if you lost a close friend," she said.

"In many ways we have, Abigail," he said.

"I don't understand," said Abby.

"No, you do not, Abigail," Ducky said.

NCIS

After dropping Tony off for training, Jenny returned from Quantico in the late afternoon. She purposely walked through the Gibbs MCRT bullpen, so she could deliver the news about Tony.

"I don't care. If he shows up now, if he does then tell him to go home. He's fired," growled Gibbs into the telephone, as he was talking to security.

Both Ziva and McGee were looking concerned for Tony. _About time they showed an emotion other than smugness towards him. Unfortunately, it's too late, and no one will regret it more than Ziva. I know she has feelings for him, but she allowed her Mossad training lead her to arrogance. _Gibbs was just furious, which made Jenny happy. She liked poking angry bears. Of course, Gibbs was the one who taught her how to do it.

"Special Agent Gibbs," she said grabbing his attention.

"Yes, Director," he said glaring at her.

"Special Agent DiNozzo no longer works for your MCRT. He has been promoted to supervisory agent and given a new assignment," she stated. "You should start looking for a new senior field agent."

"Where is DiNozzo?" he growled.

"His new assignment has a top secret classification. All I can tell you is that he'll be out of country for the next few years," she said. "When you have a choice for your SFA, let me know."

She walked out of the bullpen, leaving Gibbs growling and Ziva and McGee in a state of shock at Tony leaving and not even telling them.

"Supervisory Agent and top secret classification," repeated McGee. "What the hell is he involved in?"

"He did not say goodbye to us," said Ziva softly.

"He's gone. Let's move on," barked Gibbs. _Jesus, Dinozzo, I know there are things about you that I'm forgetting. What the hell are they? _

Ziva looked over at Tony's empty desk. He was gone. He didn't say a word to anyone; he just left. He didn't say goodbye to her. _There has to be a good reason for him to do this, but I cannot think of one. All I can think of is that I will miss him. _

**Chapter One **

**Nine Months Later **

Ziva had been called into the Israeli Embassy. She had told Gibbs that she would be in late because she was being called in for a conference with her superiors. He gave her the morning off. About a month after Tony left Gibbs' full memory returned. Ziva had never seen him so upset as when he realized he drove Tony away, that he had lost not only his senior field agent, his protégé, but a young man he thought of as a surrogate son.

At first he was almost unbearable to be around. Special Agent Langer lasted on three weeks before he asked to be transferred. It was only because of Cassie Yates wanting to leave her position as on contingency agent that they were able to fill the senior field agent easily. Now under the calming influence of Cassie, Abby, and Ziva Gibbs barked slightly less, though it was obvious that he missed DiNozzo. It was obvious the whole team missed DiNozzo as the closure rate dropped from a system high of ninety-five percent to a system high ninety-two percent.

Ziva pulled her red and white Mini-Cooper into the employee parking area then she ran her Mossad ID through the biometric lock, which blinked green and let her in.

"Officer Bashan," Ziva said as she entered.

"Come, Ziva, our father is already up on the screen in the situation room waiting to hear from you," he said.

They walked to the elevator, entered and he pressed the button for the subbasement.

"What is the problem, Michael?" she asked Bashan.

"He wants to speak to you about a NCIS agent who is currently working in the Middle East," he said.

She nodded and kept her mouth shut. There were only a few agents she had contact who were in the Middle East, Chad being the primary one.

The elevator doors opened and Bashan walked up to a secure door and placed his hand on a biometric plate. The plate read his hand and the door unlocked. They entered the Situation Room.

On a giant screen waiting to speak to his daughter was Eli David. There he was with his handsome craggy face and salt and pepper hair with his horned rimmed, slightly tinted glasses.

"Hello, Aba," she said.

"Zivalah, it is good to see you, my daughter," he said then smiled.

"You wanted to speak to me about a NCIS agent."

"Yes, it is one you should know well, yet one who has surprised us lately, which I do not like," he said. "Agent Meatball. Anthony DiNozzo."

Her eyes widened hearing first the nickname she gave him when she was Ari's case officer then his whole name Anthony DiNozzo, her partner. A man who risked his life several times for her, and a man she missed more than she admitted to anyone, except herself.

"He is in the Middle East, yes?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "He is acting as some sort of troubleshooter out of Bahrain. We have dealt with now on two occasions and both times our people have come away with the worst part of the deal."

"Were they female officers?" she asked.

"No. That is what has me so anger. On one occasion it was Malachi and the next time it was Amit. He conned them both out of more Intel then he supplied to us. I don't like this, Ziva. We do not like to come in second. It is deadly for us," he said.

"Tony is expert at getting people to underestimate him then he turns the tables on them," she said.

"His profile needs to be updated. Your original profile left us with the image of a womanizing cop, who could be easily dealt with. I want you to get me a better profile of the man by Monday."

"Yes, Aba."

"And Ziva. Did you have a relationship with this man?" he asked.

"No. We were partners and friends. That is all," she said. It was the truth. They were partners and friends, though the tension between them seemed to say that both of them wanted more than that.

"Good. The next time we deal with Agent DiNozzo, I am thinking of sending Officer Tuvia to deal with him," he smiled.

"Liat. You really think she will be able to seduce him and control him, Aba?" she asked.

"She is highly skilled in seduction and manipulation," he said.

"I will have the profile to you soon," she said.

"I expect you to visit home soon, Ziva," he said.

"Soon, Aba," she said and the screen went blank.

"So, this DiNozzo, is he good?" asked Bashan.

"He is a friend," she said sadly.

NCIS

**One Year Later**

Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva stood in MTAC waiting to get a connection to Chad in the mountains of Pakistan. He was working with a Special Forces unit trying to track several Taliban insurgents who allegedly had Intel on potential coordinated attacks in the US, Israel, and England.

"Chad is coming online," the head techie let them now.

On the screen the bearded, shaggy haired Chad with a grey and white keffiyeh wrapped around his neck and a headphone on appeared. Behind him was the rocky and rough terrain of Hindu Kush.

"Hey, Gibbs. What do you need?" he said.

"I need you to get a haircut and shave but I guess that's not going to happen unless I order you," he smirked.

"You'll have to take that up with my boss," Chad smiled.

"Who is your boss now?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony DiNozzo. He's out on an extended patrol right now with some of the Special Forces guys. They should be back soon," he said.

Ziva stiffened up hearing DiNozzo's name. It had been almost two years since he left and still his absence was missed. Using her peripheral vision she noticed Jenny was smiling and for Gibbs that he had an anxious expression on his face, though you had to know him well to see that.

"We need to know a sitrep on your hunt for Abdul Zahir and Ahmed Badini," Gibbs said.

"Hold on, he comes Dinozzo now," said Chad, who took off the headphones and walked away from the laptop.

Within a few minutes DiNozzo appeared on the screen. He adjusted the laptop so the camera captured him. His hair was longish and he had a five day growth of beard with a black and white keffiyeh tied stylishly around his neck. His green eyes looked bloodshot and tired. He put on the headphones.

"Director, Agents Gibbs and David. Ahmed Badini is dead and we have his laptop. We just killed him in a firefight about an hour ago. We'll get the laptop shipped to you ASAP," he said.

"What about Zahir?" asked Gibbs.

"It seems they split up. I believe Badini was the planner and Zahir the implementer. We're going to have to try to pick his trail up again," he said.

"How are you doing, Tony?" Jenny asked, as she stepped in to talk to her agent.

"We lost two men, Jen, two good men, two good Seals," he said.

"How long have you been in Pakistan now?" she asked.

"Six months now. I'm due back in Bahrain in two weeks for some down time then who knows. You did promise an exciting time, Jen, and you delivered," he said.

"I've gotten nothing but glowing reports from Vance on you. He admits he was wrong; you were the right choice," Jenny said drawing a bit of the old DiNozzo smile.

"Well, the laptop will be off to you," he said then the shots of gunfire broke out. "Got to go. We are under attack. I think they want the laptop back, which means they need it for their plans."

The laptop stayed on as they watched DiNozzo pickup his M4 carbine and return fire. Three of the Special Forces guys came up beside DiNozzo and took position with him as more gunfire could be heard. Finally, a stray bullet took Chad's laptop out leaving them with white noise.

"See if you can get me a satellite feed for that area," ordered Jenny to the techs. "Also, get me Major Hunt. I want some marines to back there asses up. The Intel in that laptop needs to get back here. We can't lose it."

Gibbs stepped back. Ziva could see him working his jaw as the tension built up in it. _He is as worried as I am. _

A satellite image came up. By the greenish image it appeared that DiNozzo, Chad and ten Special Forces men were up against about thirty insurgents. It was turning into a nasty firefight.

One of the Special Forces men beside DiNozzo went down to the ground hard. Tony grabbed him and his weapon and went to drag him behind some rocks taking some flak as he did so. He stumbled and fell then got up and finished dragging the fallen soldier behind some rocks.

"They need back up now," hissed Gibbs.

"Those are Seals he's with, Jethro. They'll hold the line until re-enforcements show up. That's what they do," Jenny said.

"They better," he growled.

"Director, we will be losing the satellite feed soon," said one of the techs.

"Keep me posted when you hear from Major Hunt or from Chad or Tony," she stated then marched out of the MTAC as they lost the feed.

"Damn it," growled Gibbs, who turned marched out leaving Ziva behind.

She stood there for a few moments just looking at the screen. _Damn you, Tony. I shouldn't be worried about you, but I am. _

NCIS

The firefight cost Tony a trip to Karachi where he spent four days in the hospital for bullet to the shoulder and another one to the left side. After being treated and certified fit for duty, he returned to Bahrain where his first duty was to report to MTAC to speak to Director Sheppard.

Wearing a pair of green khaki cargo pants, a safari shirt and combat boots, he strolled through the MCRT bullpen in Bahrain on his way to MTAC.

"Hey, Gil," he said to Special Gil Harris, the lead agent of the MCRT in Bahrain.

"Tony," Gil waved to him from his desk.

"You're looking tanned, handsome," Agent Anne Winchester flirted with him.

"Hey, beautiful," he gave her a thousand watt smile. "Where is your probie?"

"Hilliard is taking a class today in code writing," said Gil.

"Well, I'll see you when I'm done in MTAC," he said then strolled up the eye scanner, bent down, and let it read his retina.

The door to MTAC unlocked he entered to once again see Jenny, but this time she was with Gibbs, Cassie, Ziva, and McGee, Team Gibbs. _Isn't there another MCRT I can work with rather than Team Arrogant? _

"Director Sheppard," he opened the meeting.

"I glad you out of the hospital, Tony."

"Four days was way too long for my taste," he said.

"I called for this face to face…"

"Because you like my face," he smiled. A few years in war zones hadn't suppressed either his sense of humor or his willingness to flirt.

Cassie Yates laughed softly, while Ziva found herself almost sighing. She liked seeing him clean shaven and with a haircut. He looked like the old Tony not the new troubleshooting one.

"Yes, I like your face but this is about Zahir. The plans were on the laptop, so their plan is dead. We informed both Israel and England about the plan. But there was a contingency plan and that was for Zahir to put a team together and do something. It's up to Zahir what he does. We need him found," she said.

"I'll be heading to Cairo tomorrow to check on some Intel then over to Tel Aviv to talk to my Mossad contact then I might have to head into the Palestinian territories or Beirut to start tracking him. I'll need someone to cover my six," he said.

"Who?"

"Ex-Navy Seal who is currently working as a PMOO right now. His name is Trey Bolan," he said.

"You trust the CIA, really?" Jenny asked him.

"No, but he's only been working for them for only three months. I trust Trey to have my six. If you make him an offer, he'll leave the CIA's employ and join me. We make a good team, Jen," he said.

"I'll talk to Vance. We'll get him for you. Don't leave Cairo without him," she said.

"Sure, I can do some touristy things while I'm there. I've never seen Giza," he smirked.

"Oh, in the US you'll be working with Gibbs and his team. Is that a problem?" Jenny asked him.

"It shouldn't be. The only reason I foresee having to go to the US is if we miss Zahir and I have to track him there. I'm optimistic we'll get him here," he said.

"Gibbs, do have anything to say?" asked Jenny.

"No, Director, you've said just about everything," he answered.

"I have something to say," Cassie spoke up. "Hey, Tony, you must be coming back to DC sometime soon. Don't you owe me dinner?" she said.

"Damn, Cassie, you're right. I'll have to find excuse to visit soon," he said. "You've given me a reason to come back to DC for a visit, maybe even an overnight visit."

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"I'll be in touch with you when you're in Cairo," Jenny said then she turned and addressed Gibbs' team. "The moment he has Intel that says Zahir is in the US you are off rotation and on him until he is either dead or in custody."

"Yes, Director," said Gibbs. He started up the aisle to leave MTAC with his team in tow, except Ziva, who stayed behind to talk to Jenny.

"Yes, Ziva," Jenny said.

"Does he talk about us at all?" she asked her director and her friend.

"No, Ziva, not really. I know he keeps in touch with Ducky and Jimmy, but other than that he seems to want to forget about DC," she said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Ziva, I watched how you and McGee treated him when he took over the lead. You fought him, undercut his authority and all but told him you were better, smarter, and cleverer than him. Yet, your closure rate never fell until he left," she said.

"And Gibbs didn't help when he returned," Ziva sighed. "He treated him like an incompetent stranger not his trusted senior field agent."

"A senior field agent who had saved his life not too long before Gibbs lost his memory. He saved Gibbs and Maddie Tyler and killed those two rogue paramilitary men," Jenny pointed out.

"We treated him wrong. I admit it, Jenny," Ziva said.

"I'm your friend so I'll tell you this, he had feelings for you and you hurt him, especially when you went to Gibbs instead of him when you were accused of murder by the FBI. What you said to him was that you don't trust him or like him, Ziva, and he took that to heart," Jenny said.

"That was not my intention," Ziva said as he looked at the floor.

"Hopefully, it's not too late to repair your friendship," Jenny said.

"I would like that," Ziva said.

**Chapter Two **

The call to evening prayer sounded and Tony expected Trey Bolan at his hotel room at any moment. He worked with Bolan when he was Seal on two occasions. They hit it off both liking movies and women. Bolan was two inches shorter and three years older than Tony at six foot and was not as handsome, but he had a rugged charm that won many over.

There was a knock on the door to his Cairo Hilton room. He answered it: "Hey, Tony of Arabia, how's it hanging?"

"Trey, I'm glad Vance could buy you away from the CIA," said Tony.

"Yeah, well, I'm not part of this bullshit troubleshooting program. He wants to talk to you, so set up your computer and have a talk with him," said Trey.

"San Diego?"

"Nay, he's in DC now with that hot director," Trey smiled.

Tony went over to the laptop and set it up then called into to DC MTAC. He put on headphones so he could hear and be heard clearly. The technician from DC came on.

"I'll get the Director and the Deputy Director," he said then disappeared.

Within a few minutes Jenny and Vance were standing beside each other and staring at Tony.

"I take it that Bolan is there," said Vance.

"Just showed up," answered Tony.

"We are expanding the troubleshooting program," said Jenny. "You are now Special Agent in Charge, Tony. We have added Bolan, Chad, and," she paused and looked at Vance.

"Agents Mika, Bashir, and Owens. More may be added later. This program has become too successful and important not to expand. Good job, Tony," said Vance.

"Thank you, Leon," he said, a bit overwhelmed by the news.

"Israel has informed us that they believe Zahir is in Beirut," said Jenny. "I want you to head to Tel Aviv for a briefing with Mossad before you head to Tel Aviv."

"We may turn this into a join operation with Mossad, if we get a few assurances. I am working on them now," said Vance.

"I hope one of the assurances is my good health. Last time I dealt with Mossad they were pissed with me," Tony said.

"They don't like to be bested," Vance said.

"Who will I be meeting at Mossad?" he asked.

"Deputy Director David," Jenny said.

"Oh, that's just peachy," sighed Tony.

"You will also meet with a Katsas Liat Tuvia," added Vance.

"I gather we will be meeting with Officer Tuvia before Deputy Director David," said Tony.

"She'll be meeting you right over the border and escort you to Tel Aviv," Vance said. "E-mail you your itinerary."

"How is Cairo?" asked Jenny.

"Tense now that Muslim Brotherhood is a legal political party. We are under constant observation," he said.

"Room bugged?" she asked.

"Not any longer," he smiled.

"Get out of Egypt without being questioned," said Vance.

"Yes, sir," Tony smiled grew. "I'm definitely ready and willing to leave this country behind me."

_When I sent him off he was losing his confidence, now he's James Bond, _smiled Jenny. _SAC DiNozzo, I have to remember to send out an e-mail announcing that. Well done, Tony._

"Contact MTAC once you get to Tel Aviv," said Vance.

"Good luck, Tony," added Jenny.

Tony shut his laptop without exchanging another word then looked at his partner.

"She's hot. I'd bang her," said Bolan about Jenny.

"Keep it in your pants," Tony warned him.

"I'm always horny before a mission, which explains two ex-wives," he smiled.

NCIS

The car that they were able to procure was a 1988 BMW 5 series. It drank gas and the air conditioning didn't work but it got them out of Egypt to the rendezvous with Officer Tuvia. Waiting for them in the heat of the day leaning against a SUV was the attractive Liat Tuvia, dressed in khakis, a Tee and a jean shirt.

"I bet that thing has air conditioning," Bolan said.

"The SUV or the Mossad officer?" I asked him.

"Actually, both," he laughed.

They pulled up in their BMW and stopped. Tony and Trey got out of the car. Both men were hot and sweat, which seem to amuse Officer Tuvia.

"You are?" she asked in her accented English.

"Agents DiNozzo and this is Agent Bolan," Tony introduced them.

"I am Liat Tuvia," she said.

Tony looked at her closely. She was as tall as Ziva, which her breasts were bigger then there was the sandy hair and grey eyes.

"Get in," she ordered.

"Does your air conditioning work?" asked Bolan.

"Always," she smiled.

She drove them to Tel Aviv, where she showed them to apartments Mossad kept for officers and visitors. First, she showed Bolan to his small apartment so that he could shower, eat and get some rest before meeting Deputy Director David. Next, she showed Tony to his room, but unlike with Bolan she entered his room with him.

"Thank you for your help, Officer Liat," he said.

"Call me, Liat. We will be working with each other," she purred.

"I bet," he smiled keeping his back to her so she couldn't read him. "What do you want, Liat?"

"To get to know each other better," she said.

"Really," he turned and grabbed her and kissed her. "I need shower. Care to join me?"

Her answer was to kiss him.

He woke up in the middle of the night with a naked Liat beside him. The bed was fairly comfortable. _I wonder how my cameras and bugs this room has. I hope I put on a good enough of a show for them. Jesus, I'm becoming too calculated for my tastes. Now it's my turn to show them I know and I'm in charge. Q _

He got out of bed not bothering to put on any clothes and waved at the imaginary cameras. Walking over to the window he pulled aside a curtain to look one a Tel Aviv street at three in the morning. Suddenly, he felt warm arms around his waste.

"Hope I didn't wake you," he said.

"I missed your warmth in bed," she purred then her hand drifted down to Tony's crotch.

_Jesus, I wonder if Jenny knows what I do for NCIS. _He smiled then moaned as she started to get him erect. _I can't let her be the aggressive one here. I have to be in charge, if I'm going to send a message. _

He turned and faced her then with his both his hands he brought her face in close and kissed her passionately then he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her to her knees and allowed her to give him a fellatio knowing it was being caught on camera. His face was one of pure determination, as Liat worked on him.

NCIS 

Eli David followed Amit Hadar in the Mossad's hi-tech situation room. In an hour he was going to meet with the American's over breakfast, or at least breakfast for them since he had been up since five am. Hadar told him it was important that he review DiNozzo's bedroom feed.

Amit played the highlights for him, which including how compliant Liat was for him and DiNozzo's waving at the cameras. Eli smiled. _I should offer him a job with Mossad._

"Seduction is not going to work with him," said Amit. "Liat is not acting."

"You know her acting," smirked Eli.

Amit ignored his sarcastic comment.

"He is not trained in seduction and in sexual manipulation," said Amit.

"No, he merely was born with a gift for it, which he perfected over the years by being a so called skirt chaser. To think I believe that man carries a torch for my daughter," he chuckled.

"Should I replace her with another officer?" asked Amit.

"No, let her remain the officer working with the Americans. He was sending a message to us that he won't be manipulated. Let's our message be: no manipulation," Eli said. "I will have to appeal to something other than sex. Maybe he is a true patriot, in which case he'll understand why I want Abdul Zahir so much. He is responsible for Israeli deaths."

Forty-five minutes later Tony and Trey were escorted into a conference room where coffee, bagels and cream cheese, and Danish were waiting or them. Each man made themselves a cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese then enjoyed it while waiting for Eli David.

"At least we get breakfast," smiled Trey. "Oh, but you already had a little breakfast on the side, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Trey," Tony warned him. He didn't need a reminder of what he did and why.

Deputy Director David entered the conference room along with Amit Hadar and Liat Tuvia. He motioned Tony and Trey to sit down.

"Finish you food. You can listen with a full mouth as much as an empty one," he said then sat down. "Agent DiNozzo, you worked with my daughter."

"We were partners for awhile," he answered.

"She speaks highly of you," he said

"Really," a smirk crossed his lips, "she speaks highly of Agent Meatball."

Eli David smiled in return. _Even his new profile doesn't suit him. He takes risks, hides behind masks, beds women, handle complex and dangerous situations well, but he is still sensitive when it comes to my daughter. Yes, she must have gotten under his skin. _

"Abdul Zahir, we want him," said Eli.

"Then you best get hold of him before us," retorted Tony.

"I have proposed a joint op with NCIS. We will share intel we receive from Zahir, but he will be a prisoner of Israel," said Eli.

"You know I must talk to my director," he said.

"Of course, I have a secure link between you and your MTAC in DC waiting for you in our situation room," he said then stood up. "Come with me."

They walked down a white corridor to an elevator, which opened with a key. They entered the elevator and went down through the basement and a subbasement to another level. The elevator opened to an impressive room filled with satellite feeds and more.

"_Get me NCIS," _ordered Eli in Hebrew.

Soon Jenny appeared on a screen. She greeted Eli: "Eli, good to see you."

"You are beautiful as always, Jenny. Agent DiNozzo and Agent Bolan are here," he said and motioned them forward.

Both Tony and Trey came up beside Eli.

"SAC DiNozzo and Agent Bolan," Jenny said using Tony's abbreviated title so that Eli knew he had been promoted. "The joint operation is approved. Eli will fill you in on the details.

"Yes, Director," Tony said.

"I expect you and Agent Bolan to do us proud," she said.

"Don't I always, Jen," he grinned.

"Behave, Tony," she said then she addressed Eli: "Take care of agents, Eli."

"I shall try, Jennifer," he said then the screen went blank.

Eli turned and looked at Tony and Bolan: "You two belong to me now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

They sat in Eli's office. It was Spartan, not much in terms of decoration, except for an Israeli flag and a photo on his desk of his family. He was being served tea, while Amit silently stared at Tony and Trey, who sat in uncomfortable chairs in front of the deputy director's desk.

"Where is Zahir?" asked Tony.

"Somalia," Eli answered then sipped his tea. "Are you sure I can't interest you in some tea?"

"No, thank you," said Tony.

"Sorry. Navy Seal, so I either drink coffee black or whiskey straight up," smiled Trey.

Amit snorted to show his opinion of Seals drawing Bolan's attention. Instead of getting confrontational he blew him a kiss and then a wink.

"We were told that it was Beirut," said Tony.

"No, in Beirut is his money man, who must be dealt with, also," said Eli.

"You mean shot in the head," offered Trey.

"Any part of the anatomy will do as long as he is dead," said Eli with a smile. "I am sending a three person team into Beirut to do this: Liat, Michael Rivkin, and SAC DiNozzo."

"Why me?" asked Tony.

"Liat and Michael are more than competent assassins but they are not investigators. I want Intel before he dead," said Eli.

"When do we leave?" asked Tony.

"In a week. You will train together until then and when you return, the three of you along with six Navy Seals, provided by your SecNav, Agent Bolan, and six of my best from the Kidon unit will train for a week together then go to Somalia and take out Zahir and his terrorist cell," said Eli.

"Are we sure that Zahir is there in the terrorist camp?" asked Tony.

"Positive. And he should be there for the next three weeks. I have someone on the inside," said Eli, who then turned to Amit and spoke in Hebrew. "_Not very trusting, is he?"_

"_I don't trust their competency," _said Amit.

"_Trust is earned," _Tony said in Hebrew.

"Ahh," smiled Eli, "you have learned Hebrew. Excellent, Tony. I like you more and more. You are right, trust is earned. You will be earning a great deal of trust on the Beirut mission."

"I should go instead of Tony," said Trey getting a little pissed off. "He's my superior. I should be taking the risks."

"Trey, I look forward to it. Don't worry," Tony calmed.

Eli sipped his tea and nodded at Amit: "Why don't you take Agent Bolan to get some coffee. I'd like to speak to Agent DiNozzo alone."

Both Amit and Trey knew when they were being dismissed, so they got up and left the office.

"Now you and I can speak freely and honestly. That was an impressive piece of work with Liat last night. She is sent to seduce you and gain your trust and now you have her," Eli paused, "eating out of your hand."

"I don't like being manipulated, Deputy Director David," Tony said.

"Then how did you get along with Ziva, she is an expert at manipulation," he said.

"Deputy Director David, I don't wish to talk about your daughter," said Tony.

"Why not? Does talking about my daughter bother you?" he asked.

_Two years away from Ziva and I can still smell the scent of her skin, foreign, sweet, and her hair, oranges and sunflowers. Yeah, talking about her bothers me. _

"You daughter was my partner and," Tony inhaled. _It's time to be honest. _"She disappointed me and it hurt. When she was accused of murder by a rogue Mossad officer working with Hamas, she went to Gibbs for help. I was the team leader and I was her friend; she should have come to me. I would have moved heaven and earth to help her."

"Ziva often makes decisions based on keeping others out of trouble rather than what is best for her," he said.

"As I said before: trust is earned," said Tony.

Eli liked the answer.

"Don't hate her. Keep an open mind, Agent DiNozzo," he said.

"Why?"

"Because you interest me," he said.

NCIS

The instructor Hebron was six foot tall, thick with no fat, and looked like he was made out of granite and had chips broken off of him over the years from all his encounters. He was giving the Mossad officers a refresher in Krav Maga. Encircled by fellow officers Michael Rivkin managed to leave his opponent gasping on the ground. Trey and Tony were observers.

"I studied some Krav Maga along with Jujitsu, Muay Thai, and Brazilian Ju-justsu, as part of Seal training. Seals like to take a little from here and a little from there," said Trey to Tony. "What about you?"

"Six weeks of Semper Fu and many weekend refresher courses since then. I now have enough hours to be a black belt," sighed Tony.

"Don't like Semper Fu?" asked Trey.

"No, I love it. Just don't feel getting into a tussle," smiled Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo," Hebron called for him.

Tony rolled his eyes and went into the middle of the circle where Michael waited for him.

"Why don't you show us some Semper Fu against Krav Maga," Hebron said.

At first Tony and Michael circled each other until Michael attacked with a series of punches and elbow. Tony countered with a thumb to a cluster of nerves under his right arm causing him to hesitate then he followed that with a straight hand to the throat and finally a right hook to the jaw. Michael went down on he mat and didn't get up.

"Roof, roof, roof," Trey yelled.

"I like what you did," smiled Hebron. "You'd make a good student."

"Thanks, I guess," said Tony.

Malachi walked up to Tony and smiled: "That is Ziva's boyfriend, good work."

He patted him on his back and walked away.

Besides hand to hand combat, Tony was forced to train with a Tar-21 assault rifle and Jericho 941 pistol instead of his preferred Sig Sauer or 9mm Berretta. He was being slowly being introduced into the weapons of the Mossad and how they did things rather than the NCIS way, or his own particular way.

The Tar-21 could fire 750-900 rounds a minute. It was impressive, but he was used to a M4 carbine and occasionally M27. After a round of target practice he was criticized by the instructor Aaron.

"You waste bullets. Shoot to kill, hit the target and don't waste bullets. Pretend you're not a wasteful American," he said.

Trey laughed at this then he stepped forward and took out each target with one round.

"Show off," Tony said to him.

"It's a gift," laughed Trey.

"You don't take this seriously," said Aaron.

"If I die in battle, then I want to die with a smile on my face," said Trey.

NCIS

"Gibbs, I want you and your team to supervise the Seals and their role in this joint operations from our end," Jen said.

Gibbs reviewed the file that Jenny had given him.

"Why us instead of Vance?" he asked.

"If Zahir escapes this op and gets to the US country, I told you that you'd be assigned to track him down," she said.

"They are going into Somalia to take down Zahir and a terrorists cell," he said feeling his gut churn. "DiNozzo is involved in this."

"Yes, he's first going on a joint op to Beirut to take out the money man," Jenny said. "We have no planning input or control of that op, which makes it the one that frightens me," Jenny said.

Gibbs exhaled. _God, Tony, I don't even know you anymore. Instead of the brilliant investigator, he's NCIS special ops._

"What the hell is DiNozzo thinking?" growled Gibbs.

"He's doing his job, Jethro. This isn't the most dangerous op he's been on in the past two years, just one of many. I don't like this one because I have no control of the op," she said.

"You should protective of him," he said.

"I admit that he brings out the motherly instinct in me. The man doesn't even try to take care of himself," she smiled. "He keeps putting himself into highly dangerous situations."

"Jesus, Jen, I used to know him like he was my son, but now," he said.

"You, Ziva, and McGee hurt him and he dealt with it by throwing himself into an assignment that doesn't allow for a personal life. He has been two years straight, with only a few days here and there, doing his job and it is not an easy job. I am calling him back to the states for a few weeks after this op just to get him out of the Middle East," she said.

"It'll be good to see him," said Gibbs.

"Jethro, you almost sound human," smiled Jenny.

"It's an illusion," he said.

"Good. Choose one of your team and the two of you can take a meeting with Mossad about the Somalia op in five minutes," she said.

Gibbs glared at her then exited her office and headed down the stairs to the bullpen.

"NCIS and Mossad are going to be doing a joint op targeting Zahir and a terrorist cell in Somalia. We will be handling the op at this end, which means I need a volunteer to help me with the Mossad," Gibbs announced to his team.

Ziva looked up from her paperwork at Gibbs. He looked over at her.

"Are you volunteering?" he asked.

"Who is part of this joint op?" she asked.

"We are sending six Seals and we already have DiNozzo and an Agent Bolan in Israel," he said.

"I will do it," said Ziva.

"We are slated to be in MTAC in two minutes," he said.

He turned and headed up the stairs with Ziva catching up with him.

As they entered MTAC Ziva could see DiNozzo and her father setting up for the meeting along with Michael and Liat. She recognized the situation room. _My father must like Tony to have him in there. _

"Ah, Ziva and Special Agent Gibbs, you are handling this joint op at that end," said Eli.

"Yes, Aba," Ziva said.

"_Hello, Ziva, my love. I miss spending weekends with you," _said Michael in Hebrew.

"Since Agent Gibbs is the only one here who doesn't speak Hebrew, let us keep this in English," said Eli.

"_Are you sure about that? It might go smoother if he doesn't understand,_" said Tony in Hebrew causing Eli to laugh then pat him on the back.

_Tony speaks Hebrew now, which means he knows that Michael and I are seeing each other. Why does that bother me? _

"Michael, Liat and Tony are leaving for Beirut tomorrow for an op. When they return we will conference again to finalize the details of this joint op," Eli said.

"Our Seals will be landing in Tel Aviv via El Al as civilians tomorrow. They will be staying at the Hilton," said Gibbs.

"I will have officers pick them up," said Eli. "Any code word."

"Your officer should say: Israel is warm this time of year and the Seal will respond. I hear it's going to get hotter," he said.

"Good," Eli nodded. "Michael will lead our Kidon officers and Liat will be the liaison between your men and mine. I wanted you to see their faces so that you know them."

"Michael, what is your Beirut op?" asked Ziva.

"I will be shadowing Liat and Tony, who will be undercover as a couple seeking ways to launder money. They will with Zahir's money man. He will be eliminated and Tony will gather intel," he said.

"I see," she said.

Suddenly, Ducky and Jimmy came into MTAC along with Jenny. They waited behind Gibbs and Ziva.

"Agent Gibbs I will be sending you our plans and will expect your input," Eli said then he stood. "Now, I promised Tony a chance to speak to two of his dearest friends and I see that they are now in the room. Dr. Mallard, Mr. Palmer. We shall give you some privacy."

Ziva and Gibbs were slightly shocked that Tony didn't want to talk to them. The depth of the rift in their friendship was far greater than they realized. Ziva also noticed that Liat gently, sensuously stroked Tony's cheek as she passed him.

Jenny, Ducky, and Jimmy moved in front of Ziva and Gibbs, who gave ground. _Is he sleeping with that bitch? Harah!_

"Hey, Duck, Jimmy, it's been two years since I've seen you two," he smiled.

"Anthony, I do miss you. Thank you for sending me and update on your medical history. I am still your medical proxy and next of kin," Ducky said.

"I know, Duck," Tony said. "Jimmy, you graduate this year, don't you?"

"Yeah, Tony," he said.

"I'll have to send you a special gifts," he said.

"You send enough gifts," Jimmy laughed.

"You and Duck along with Jen are my family. Who else am I going to send gifts to?" he chuckled.

"Anyone special in your life?" asked Jimmy.

"Now, Jimmy, if I answer that here then all of Mossad would know. We can't have that," Tony grinned.

"Good thinking, Anthony," Duck added.

"Well, I promised I'd only be a few minutes. Great to see you guys," he said.

"Oh, Tony," interrupted Jen. "Call me after this op. I want to make sure you are alright."

"Of course, Jen," he said then nodded and the screen went blank.

"Thank you, Jen. It was lovely to see him," said Ducky.

"Yeah, it's been too long since he's been home for a visit," said Jimmy.

"I'll be bring him home soon for a visit," she said.

Gibbs and Ziva stood behind feeling like strangers. _I used to be his next of kin and medical proxy, _Gibbs thought.

"Oh, Jethro and Ziva, you're still here," said Ducky, who was now in a fine mood. "Isn't it wonderful to see Anthony again?"

"Yeah, Duck," said Gibbs.

"When he comes home for a visit, I must have a party for him at my house," he said. "I think that would be nice for him."

"He'll be staying with me," said Jen. "I already have a room with a closet filled with his old suits, though he looks like they would hang off him now."

The three walked up the aisle to the door, while Gibbs and Ziva lingered.

"We have lost him, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"We'll just have to fix that, Ziva," said Gibbs.

NCIS

Liat and Tony arrived in Beirut via a cruise ship from Cairo. Tony felt strange being in a suit for the first time in two years. What surprised him most was that he had lost twenty pounds of fat and put back on fifteen pounds of muscle. His Brioni khaki summer suit with a cotton blue dress shirt and loafer. He hadn't been in this good of shape since his college days playing two sports.

Once off the cruiser they took a taxi to a Hilton and checked into their room. Before Tony could speak Liat kissed him passionately then whispered in his ear: "The Lebanese Internal Security Forces will probably have us bugged. Remember you're an American and I'm an Israeli. They will want proof that we are husband and wife."

Tony didn't speak but instead picker her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Once there, he slowly undressed her stopping to suck on her breasts then stopping again to go down on her until she was screaming his name then they had sex, hot, loud, and without a doubt vigorous sex.

Resting on the bed naked afterwards, Liat wrapped her nude body around Tony then whispered in his ear: "I prefer going undercover with you then anyone else."

He laughed. _She's beautiful, dangerous, exotic and that was great sex, but I wish she were Ziva. I have to get over that woman. _

"Darling," Liat spoke, "should we go out or should we order in for dinner?"

"Order in," he smiled then he leaned and whispered: "We might as well give them more proof we are husband and wife."

Liat giggled. _She giggled. I just made an assassin giggle. Trey is going to love that one. _

"I'm starved," she purred.

"I better get you something to eat then," he said.

"Then I want you for dessert," she said.

"Who am I to argue with my wife," he said.

NCIS

After a strenuous night the next morning they were getting coffee and croissants for breakfast at an outdoor café when Michael passed by and stumbled a little slipping a note in Tony's pocket. Casually taking it out he palmed it and read it.

"Darling, it seems Mikey thinks the ISF is following us and we are do to meet with Kamel Assi after breakfast," he said.

"Did he note what he was going to do?" asked Liat.

"Eliminate," scowled Tony.

"Fool," she whispered. "After Assi we will be on the run."

"I agree. Mikey is a little hot headed for my taste," he said.

"Mine, too," she smiled at him. "Are you armed?"

"Jericho and a knife," he said.

"Me, too."

"Great," he smiled.

He thought about their situation for a moment. If both he and Liat went to see Kamel then the chances were both of them were going to die. Michael was making it difficult for them to survey this by killing ISF operatives.

"Listen, I want you to go back to the hotel and put on your best Barbie ninja outfit on and rescue my ass once I walk into that snake den," he said.

"Tony, you are taking too a great a risk," she said.

"Well, Michael has made it difficult for us to do this any other way," he said. "How do we get out of this country once we are done?"

"We'll steal a car, drive into Syria and make our way to the Golan Heights," she said.

Tony stood up and craned his neck then looked at Liat: "Wish me luck, sugar lips."

"You survey and I'll wish you more than lucky," she smiled

NCIS 

Tony had a knife wound in his side and the blood of Kamel Assi on his hands. He was not five minutes into his undercover gig with Kamel that he was exposed by a phone call from ISF when their men went missing. If it wasn't for Liat carrying on a James Cagney like shootout with Kamel's men, Tony would have been dead.

Instead Tony ended up in a knife fight with the man and after taking a nice slice across his ribs, he killed him. He drove Kamel's own knife up under his chin and up into his brain then he grabbed his laptop.

Now he had Liat were a few miles from the Golan Heights and she was still cursing Michael and his existence.

"That stupid bastard, he didn't even back us up. He must have killed the ISF operatives then made his way out of the country and back to Israel," she fumed.

Tony had been patched up by Liat once they were in the clear. She packed the wound with Celox gauze then taped it up but not before he lost a bit of blood.

"Tony, how are you doing?" she asked with care.

"Tired and in need of a huge glass of Orange juice and a rare steak or a blood transfusion. That knife wound was worse than I thought," he said.

"Sleep, Ahuvi sheli, it will help you recover. When we get to the Golan Heights I will have you taken care of," she said.

Ahuvi sheli. He wanted to laugh. Liat thought of him as my love. It was kind of funny. In the last two years he had an affair with a navy lieutenant, a newswoman, seduced a female terrorist, and a nurse, but it was another Israeli assassin who falls in love with him. _I either have a talent for seducing dangerous women or God a sense of humor. Ziva, I just can't get her out of my system. _

With that thought he went to sleep, as Liat had Golan Heights in her sights.

Chapter Four

Tony waited outside of Eli David's office. Inside Michael Rivkin was being given an ass whopping for his actions in Beirut, which risked the whole op. Every now and then he heard the roar of Eli David's voice and wondered if he every yelled at Ziva like that. _She probably stood up to him when he roared._

Finally, the door opened and Malachi and Michael came marching out. As he passed Michael glared at Tony as if it was his fault that he was in trouble. Amit Hadar came to the open door and motioned Tony to come in.

Tony walked in and sat down in front of Eli's desk and Hadar shut the door.

"I apologize for Michael lack of…thought," said Eli. "I thought he was a better thinker than he is. He is an assassin, a blunt instrument and nothing more, and he will be used as that from now on. Malachi will lead the Kidon unit."

"There is nothing to apologize for. Liat did her job and saved my life," he said.

"According to her, you had her back you up and you went in alone. You not only killed Kamel, but you retrieved his laptop and because of that your country is blocking millions of dollars from getting to terrorists. My country is grateful for that. Well, done," said Eli. "Will you be ready for Somalia?"

"I will," said Tony.

"I like you more and more, Tony. It appears that your job is your life. I can understand that having lived my life that way, though at a cost. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be Mossad than NCIS?"

"I flattered but I am positive," smiled Tony.

"Well, I have to go speak to Gibbs and my Ziva and explain to them why Michael is no longer leading our side of the op," said Eli. "Get rest. You can train tomorrow."

NCIS

"Malachi will now lead the mission instead of Michael. it's for best," finished Eli explaining why Michael had been relieved of duty on this op.

"How is Tony doing?" asked Ziva with concern.

Her father allowed a slight smile to move his lips. _So, she cares for Agent DiNozzo. Let us hope she now sees Michael for the fool he is. _

"He had a bad knife wound, but Liat took care of him. She has become very protective of him," said Eli with a grin.

_She is sticking her nails deep into him and probably thinks she won't have let go. I should kick her ass. _Suddenly, Ziva felt like working out, preferrably kick boxing.

"Will he be part of the joint op still?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, he will rejoin training tomorrow," Eli said.

"Is that wise?" asked Ziva.

"It is up to him. He had been cleared by the doctors," said Eli.

NCIS

The terrorist camp was located in the semi-desert plain now as Guban which laid parallel to the Gulf of Aden, which was known for Somalian pirates. Tony was dressed in BDUs waiting to talk to the Seal commander in charge of the mission. Two stealth helicopters waited on the deck of the United States Aircraft Carrier Ronald Reagan.

Seal Commander Neal Adams, a towhead with clear blue eyes and red hair, came into the ready room and looked at Tony, who was dressed in BDUs and looking a little green around the edges from the motion of ship. The square jawed was dressed in BDUs also.

"SAC DiNozzo, you look good in BDUs" he said.

"Please, call me Tony," Tony corrected him, "and I know I look sick. I was an agent afloat for a while. It takes me a couple of days to be on ship sometimes."

"Agent Gibbs made this op simple for me and my five men. We take off, hit the camp, book the dead making sure we got Zahir, then head back from whence we came, while two jets fly in and lay waste to what's left of the camp. No survivors. No questions," Adams smiled.

"I helped with the planning of this op. Just know that the Kidon unit can hold their own in a fight, so you shouldn't worry about them. They are all trained assassins," he said.

"I have no doubt," said Adams. "Get a couple hours of sleep then we are going to work."

"Understood."

Tony sat down and thought about what he was doing. _Zahir better be there or we are in trouble. That son-of-bitch quickly becoming the bane of my existence. _

NCIS

The stealth helicopters hummed along as the pilots flew them inches above the water. Tony adjusted his battle armor and then his helmet, which hated wearing it. He carried a Jericho sidearm and that was it. This was not because he didn't want to carry a rifle but he wanted to be ready to take snap shots of Zahir's dead body.

Finally, they reached land. Tony heard orders being given in his earpiece.

"I want Nathans and Jenks to act as snipers from copters, first down the ropes Clay, Devine, and Andrews then the Israeli," ordered Adams.

Tony took his Jericho out and prepped it to be fired. His heart started racing and he felt a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead under his helmet. He looked over at Bolan, who seemed calm and happy. Giving him the thumbs up, he returned it in kind.

"On my mark," Adams said, "we will be in optimum position in five, four, three, two, one. Go."

The ropes went over and the first men to hit the ground started down the ropes, while the snipers started taking out terrorists. Tony was supposed to wait until the copter landed but he had a bad feeling that Zahir was too smart to stay in one place for too long. Eli had given him a picture of his inside source, an attractive Arab woman, who Mossad had turned. Her name was Ara. He jumped the line and grabbed hold of the rope and started down the roped. When he five feet from the ground, he let go of the rope and jumped the rest of the way.

Pulling his weapon he fired three times taking down two terrorists. He observed another three terrorists taking up a defensive position on front of building, as if they were guarding it. That was his target. Along with two seals they started for the building.

Bolan caught up with Tony: "You're a crazy bastard. I think I love you."

"Keep on my six, Trey," he said.

The door of the room started to open and Salim appeared. His smug face had a smile on it. Inside the room was the now dead body of Ara. She had been tortured by Salim. He was the leader of this terrorist camp and he was shocked that they were under fire. He left the room to retrieve weapons.

Tony and Mack made it to the now deserted room seeing the nude, battered and tortured body of Ara lying on the filthy floor. Bolan growled and Tony wanted to vomit. _Zahir must be gone now. She had to have talked under all that duress. _

As They exited the buildings and face to face with Salim.

"_Where is Zahir?" _Tony barked in Arabic_. _

"_Gone to reign pain on your country, Pig," _Salim yelled at him, who then went to fire his weapon.

Bolan fired a short burst into Salim chest leaving a red cloud of blood in the air, as Salim fell dead to the ground.

"Start booking the dead," said Tony with annoyance.

NCIS

Eli shook his head in disgust as he walked Tony and Bolan to the plane.

"I have told Jenny that I am willing to send officers to the US in order to help with the search for Zahir," he said.

"She said no," Tony said.

"Yes," he smiled.

"So, how many are you sending?" asked Tony having grown to know Eli David by now.

"Malachi, Liat, and Michael," he said. "I don't want to be too obvious and send too many. They are already read in on the mission."

"Tell them to stay out of the way, but to call me if they need help," laughed Tony.

"I take it we will see you back in this part of the world after Zahir is caught," said Eli.

"Yeah. Trey and I are catching C-17 out of Bahrain to Andrews Air force Base then onwards to NCIS and a meeting with God knows who," he said.

"Zahir has become an obsession for you," Eli said.

"A bit," admitted Tony.

"I know that feeling. I've had more than one obsession in my life," said Eli.

"I'm going to get that bastard," said Tony.

"Good hunting, SAC DiNozzo. I hope that Jenny is smart enough to send you back to us."

"I don't think I'm senior field agent material anymore," he chuckled.

"No, you definitely aren't," Eli agreed.

NCIS

It was winter in DC, a few days from Thanksgiving and Trey and Tony were not used to cold weather. Trey had on jeans, combat boots, a thick sweater on and a leather bombers jacket over that as he sat in the C-17, which was readying to land at Andrews. Tony wore jeans, combat boots, a black leather biker's jacket, a keffiyeh wrapped around his neck and a long wool overcoat. Both men had five to six days growth of beard and longish hair. This allowed them to mix in with tribes from Afghanistan to Iraq and beyond.

"What should we do for Thanksgiving?" asked Trey.

"I haven't a clue. I know what I want to do after we meet at NCIS and that's get drunk," said Tony.

"Damned straight, a real American pub," laughed Trey. "Who's picking us up?"

"Jenny is sending her car and driver," Tony answered.

"She likes you. I usually get an underling in a shit box picking me up," Trey teased.

"Behave yourself at NCIS, Trey."

"Why?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because I asked you to," Tony answered.

"Bastard. you ruin all my fun."

NCIS

Special Agent Fornell, looking as dour as always, along with Special Agent Sacks and Special Agent Chan walked into Gibbs' bullpen. Cassie, McGee and Ziva looked up from their work, as Gibbs and Fornell made eye contact.

"So, FBI is here. Where is homeland Security?" asked Gibbs

"I represent both FBI and Homeland Security. I'm a lucky man, Jethro," Fornell told him.

"That makes it simpler I guess, Tobias," said Gibbs.

"I gather you are the NCIS rep on this manhunt," said Tobias.

"One of them," said Gibbs

Just then the elevator door opened up and off walked Trey and Tony. Both men looked cold and tired after too many hours on a transport plane. Ziva watched as Tony took off his overcoat and unzipped his leather jacket but kept on his keffiyeh as he looked around. With his beard and longish hair, she almost didn't recognize him, but his smile and green eyes gave him away.

"SAC DiNozzo and Agent Bolan," Jenny's voice could be heard as she walked down the stairs.

Instead of walking through the bullpen she walked down the middle aisle to get to Tony and Trey. When she got to Tony and Trey, she gave Tony a hug, which seemed to embarrass him and then shook Bolan's hand.

"It's cold, Jen," said Tony.

"Sorry that you had to come back during winter. It's going to take you some getting used to. Tony, show Trey up to my office. Leon is in there already and I'll collect the rest of those needed for our meeting," she said.

Tony led Bolan to the stairs and up them, while Tobias smiled.

"Your boy is back," Fornell said.

"He's not my boy," said Gibbs.

Jenny came into the bullpen and looked at Fornell and Gibbs: "Come on."

Fornell and Gibbs followed Jenny up to her office.

"Tony is looking fine," said Cassie.

"So that is Special Agent DiNozzo," said Sacks.

"That is Special Agent in Charge DiNozzo," corrected Cassie.

"He's a SAC," Sacks said in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. I remember when he was the senior field agent," said McGee.

_Yes and you and I showed him no respect when he took over for Gibbs,_ Ziva sighed.

Fornell, Gibbs, Vance, Tony, Trey and Jenny sat at the conference table.

"So, Somalia was a failure," said Vance.

"Not a complete failure," Tony reached into his pocket and took flash drive and tossed it to Vance. "Pictures and names of the dead in that terrorists cell. There were a couple of important ones there."

"But not Zahir," said Fornell.

"Mossad's informant was found in the camp. She had been tortured to death, if that makes you feel better," growled Tony.

"Down, boy," smiled Jenny.

Tony sat back and glared at Fornell.

"Fornell, you can coordinate with Agent Gibbs for the search for Zahir. According to what we know so far, he left Somalia and was headed to Canada," Jen said.

"He can enter this country at any number of spots without be seen," said Vance.

"What about Trey and I?" asked Tony.

"You can also coordinate your search with Gibbs, but I will allow you to investigate on your own," Jen said. "But I expect you to work closely with Gibbs and his team."

"We need a desk or two," Tony said.

"On the other side of the partition next to Gibbs team there are some free desks. They're yours for now. Oh, and I recommend you find someone with computer skills," said Jen then she looked up at everyone. "I want all forensics to go through NCIS and I want you all to play nice. Dimissed, except for Tony and Trey."

Everyone filed out except Tony and Trey. Trey sat there beside Tony with his eyes shut and breathing steady. He was asleep. Tony elbowed him in the ribs to wake him up.

"You two are staying with me," she said.

"But, Jen, um... Trey and I are going drinking tonight and intend on getting drunk," said Tony.

"And maybe laid," added Trey.

"I don't mind drunk, but if either of you get lucky then go back to her place," Jen said.

"Thank you, Jen," smiled Tony.

Chapter Five

The pub was in Georgetown, one which Abby, Ziva, Cassie and McGee frequently after work lately for French fries and a few drinks. It was a nice place with a good jukebox and occasionally some musician playing on a small stage. The team settled at a table and made their order when much to their surprise they noticed it was Tony playing the piano and Trey Bolan on the guitar with Tony singing.

"_Hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk to you again. Because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping, and the vision that was planted in my brain still remains, within the sounds of silence_," he sang with his eyes close and playing the piano as he went along.

Cassie smiled: "He's amazing."

"I didn' know Tony played the piano and sang so well," added Abby.

"Show off," mumbled McGee under his breath.

"Timmy, don't be so jealous," Abby chided him.

"I've had to deal with almost two years of Gibbs being angry that I'm not Tony," he said. "It gets on my nerves. If Tony was so great then why did he let him eave."

"Because he couldn't remember him, Tim, and we treated him like shit. He took his clues from us," Abby admitted.

Ziva didn't say anything. She lifted her beer and took a swig. _He won't even talk to us unless it's business, or a should say he won't talk to me. Wait, that's Michael, Malachi, and Liat. _

The three Mossad agents came into the pub and sat down at a table. Ziva kept an eye on them, though she didn't want to be noticed. Michael ordered a vodka and Malachi ordered a ginger ale. Instead of ordering Liat walked over to Tony and sat on the stool beside him and whispered in his ear causing him to screw up the line he was singing.

_Kalba, I don't trust her. She is manipulating Tony, using him. I bet my father is behind this. He loves to manipulate. _

Liat began to kiss Tony's neck then nuzzle it. He seemed more interested in singing and playing the piano then in Liat and her attention.

"Who is that hussy bothering him?" asked Cassie.

"DiNozzo, he's not back in he country six hours and he already has a hot girl lined up for tonight. I hate him," said McGee.

Tony finished the song then he got up from the piano as people applauded him and followed Liat to the able where Michael and Malachi sat. Bolan joined them, also.

Ziva focused on reading the lips of the Mossad officers and Tony and Trey. _They are speaking Hebrew, including Tony. The body langauge between Michael and Tony is dislike on Michael's part and distrust on Tony's. There is history between them. What happened on the op? _

She then noticed where Liat's left hand disappeared: under the table and on Tony's crotch where she was rubbing him. He didn't even blink or lose his focus, though. _They have had sex with each other before and will again. He does not love her. I can tell. But she is infatuated with me. I do not like her. _

Malachi shook Tony's hand then he and Michael got up, Michael downed his drink then he glared at Tony. _Michael's hatred for Tony is going to get him in trouble. I have to let Hadar know this. _The two men left leaving Liat with Bolan and Tony.

Now Ziva couldn't take her eyes off of Liat as she openly flirted with Tony. He smiled at her and he seemed to respond but Ziva still knew him well enough to see that his heart wasn't in it.

"Do you know her?" asked Cassie.

"She is Mossad. The two men were Mossad also," Ziva told her.

"I see DiNozzo is already working his contacts and he's not in town twenty-four hours," said Cassie. "We should let Gibbs know about this tomorrow."

"I know Tony saw us why didn't he come over and say hello," Abby complained.

"He is working a contact," said Cassie. "That reminds me. He owes me dinner. Maybe I can work him over and get information out of him," said Cassie.

"I do not think so, Cassie," said Ziva. "Liat is trained in seduction, in how to turn and asset by sex, and he has her eating out of his lap."

"That's hand, Ziva," corrected McGee.

"Actually," smiled Cassie, "that look on her face. I think Ziva might be right."

"Ooh, what a tramp," said Abby.

_Why is it I wish I was that tramp? _mused Ziva.

NCIS

Dressed in the same clothes as the day before because he spent the night with Liat, Tony meet with Jenny and Bolan as her car let them off.

"Did you have a good evening last night, Tony?" she smiled.

"I slept with a Mossad Officer last night, Director," he smiled.

"I have the feelings it's not the one you want to sleep with," said Jen.

"That hurts, Jen," said Tony.

"Did you learn something last night other than she's a wildcat?" asked Trey.

"I'm freezing," mumbled Tony.

"Tony, we could do this inside on the record," said Jen.

"Okay. Michael Rivkin, who I believe Ziva is seeing, is drinking too much and getting close to going off the rails. He fucked up in Beirut and was demoted by Eli and he blames me for it. I think he wants me dead more than he wants to find Zahir," he said.

"Do I have permission to slice his throat, Director?" said Bolan.

"I'll talk to Eli and let him know," said Jen. "Oh, I am having Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow for us. Invite who you want, just tell me who. It is cold. Let's go inside."

He sent Bolan to get their desks ready while he went down to autopsy to visit with Ducky and Jimmy.

"Duck, Jimmy," he smiled.

"Anthony, you are home," said Ducky as he walked over and gave Tony a hug.

Jimmy followed closely behind him.

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow, you must come to my home for dinner," said Ducky.

"Actually, Duck, Jenny wanted me to invite you and Jimmy to her place tomorrow for Thanksgiving," Tony told them.

"With mother in a home, I would like that. And you, Mr. Palmer?" asked Ducky.

"Can I bring Bree?" he asked.

"Sure," said Tony. "Who's Bree?"

"Mr. Palmer's fiancé," said Duck.

"Jimmy, you dog," said Tony.

"You look tired, my boy. Did you have a late night?" asked Ducky.

"Fairly," he smiled.

"Up on the table, Anthony. I want to give you a check up," said Ducky. "Off with your jackets and shirt."

"Ducky, come on," whined Tony.

"Anthony, I am your doctor," said Ducky.

"Okay, Duck," he said then took off his overcoat then his leather coat, his keffiyeh and finally his shirt.

"Mr. Palmer, get me my bag," said Ducky.

Jimmy retrieved Ducky's bag and placed it beside Tony.

"Anthony, my dear boy, how many..." Ducky was saying as Ziva came into the autopsy, "times have you been shot in the past two years?"

Ziva looked at him with his shirt off. He was thinner, more muscular than before. He was also scarred more.

"One in my left side one upper arm, shoulder through and through, the other shoulder where the bullet had to be removed, and on in the thigh," he said. "Also, I've been stabbed three times. The last time was roughly two weeks ago."

"Yes, Ziva, can I help you?" asked Ducky.

"I'm sorry, Ducky, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said.

For the first time Tony looked at Ziva. Her dark eyes met his sea green eyes. She saw in them more than she thought she see. Yes, there was hurt and pain, but there was also desire and something else, something she wasn't sure about it. He averted his eyes.

"Hello, Tony," she said.

"Um... Ziva, how are you?" he asked.

"I am fine," she said. "And you?"

"You'll have to ask my doctor here," he said.

Ducky took the bandage off his knife wound on his side. It looked red and angry.

"It looks like your wound has gotten a slight infection," said Ducky. "I'll put some antibacterial cream on it and give you some antibiotics. I don't want this infection to get worst."

"I will leave you to work on Tony," Ziva said.

"Please, you don't have to go," Tony said.

"This might smart," said Ducky as he applied the cream causing Tony to whelp and Ziva to smile.

"You find my pain amusing, David," asked Tony with a smirk.

"No, Tony, I do not," she smiled. "I should go."

NCIS

The day went without much progress. Either Zahir was still in Canada or he'd just got into the US. It didn't matter which because they needed to find him and stop him. Tony got back to Jenny's at midnight and when he woke up the house smelled of home cooking. After showering and changing into a pair of jeans and a red OSU hoodie, he went downstairs to see Boland helping Jenny and her cook fix Thanksgiving dinner.

"Good morning," he said.

"It's eleven o'clock dude. You are lazy," Trey teased.

"I need you to do me a favor, Tony," said Jenny.

"Yeah, Jen."

"Ziva's car is broke down. Can you pick her up?" she asked.

"Sure. Is my Mustang still working?" he asked.

"Yes. I have it started now and again," she said then she walked over to a bowl on a counter and pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to him. "Go get her."

Tony slipped on his gun and took his badge because that was how he traveled then he tied his keffiyeh around his neck and put on his black leather jacket. It was a fifteen minute drive to Ziva's place. Since there was little traffic, he arrived in ten then got out and rang her buzz. There was no answer. He rang it again. No answer.

His instincts told him that something was wrong, so he broke into her apartment building and walked up to the third floor. When he got to her door, he heard a fight going on inside the apartment. Without thinking Tony broke through the door to see Michael had knocked Ziva to the floor. She looked like she was dazed maybe even hurt.

"Mikey, you are an incompetent punk," Tony said.

"Agent Meatball, I've been wanting to kick your ass," he said.

With that Rivkin attacked Tony with a kick to the shin followed by an elbow to the side of his head. Seeing stars, Tony countered with a hip toss as Michael came in with another serious of offensive moves. He landed on the floor hard.

Tony slipped his jacket off in order to get better movement. Ziva's head started to clear. She was bleeding from the lip and the nose then she looked up to see Tony and Michael fighting. they were brutalizing each other. _It would be Tony to come to my rescue. _

Michael stuck a thumb in Tony's eye then he got Tony into a choke hold and was trying to break his clavicle when Tony threw himself back and he and Michael fell on top of a glass coffee table shattering it. As Tony rolled off of Michael he felt a sudden sharp pain in between his shoulder blades.

Ziva finally was up on her knees. She saw Michael get up. He had a large shard of glass in his side. He pulled it out and started coming towards Tony.

"Stop, Mikey," warned Tony, as he sat up and pulled his gun. "I'll shoot. Stop!"

"I hate you, Agent Meatball," he said then started towards Tony.

Tony fired two shots hitting him directly in the chest. Michael fell lunging at Tony sticking the glass shard in Tony's leg.

"Michael!" Ziva cried and ran over to him.

She checked his pulse. He was dead. She looked over at Tony.

"He's dead," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I really am," he said as his vision started to blur. "Nick femoral artery I think."

"What?" she said.

"I think he nicked my femoral artery...," he passed out.

"Tony!" she cried.

She took her belt off and tied it tightly around his thigh making a tourniquet then she took out her phone and called 911. Next, she noticed a shard of glass sticking out his back

She moved over onto the floor so that his head was resting on her lap then she called Gibbs.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Gibbs, Ziva. Michael attacked me at my apartment..."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Bruised but fine," she said. "Tony stopped him. Michael is dead and I just called an ambulance for Tony."

"What hospital?" he asked.

"Georgetown."

"I'll be there," he hung.

She moved his hair off of her face and said: "God, please don't take him from me. Please."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Six

Gibbs was the first to arrive then Jenny and Trey arrived at the hospital soon after. Soon, Ducky, Jimmy and Bree came and then they were followed by Abby and McGee. Cassie was in Virginia Beach visiting family otherwise she would have come, also. Ducky exited to check on Tony's condition. They sat in the in the waiting room, while Ducky checked with the doctors.

Ziva was sitting alone avoiding everyone else. Jenny understood how she handled problems, how she preferred to hide behind walls when upset, but she wasn't going to let her.

"Ziva," she said then sat down, "he'll be alright."

"He was bleeding so much, Jen," Ziva said softly.

"Tony is a fighter," she said then she paused. "You haven't talked to him yet."

"He and I haven't... I haven't had the chance to apologize to him," she said. "Instead of talking he comes to my apartment and finds Michael has almost knocked me unconscious. I was expecting that he would hit me. Then Tony came in and… I haven't talked to him."

"They'll be time, especially now. He'll stuck behind a desk for a few weeks now," she said.

Ducky reentered the waiting room. Everybody gave him their attention.

"Duck, how is he doing?" asked Gibbs.

"They are currently operating on him giving him a femoral artery graft. He also has two fractured ribs, bumps and bruises, and a large shard of glass needs to be removed from his back," explained Ducky.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Jenny.

"He lost a great deal of blood, but all in all he should recover, which makes this a fine Thanksgiving in my opinion. Our Anthony was lucky Ziva was able to stem the blood flow or he would be dead," said Ducky.

"As dead as Michael," said Malachi as he entered the waiting room with Liat.

"Officer Rivkin attacked Ziva then SAC DiNozzo," said Jen, "it was justifiable."

"Director, I am personally glad that Michael is dead. He was becoming a liability. He was drinking more than thinking. This morning we had received orders to send him back to Israel," Malachi said.

"How is Tony?" asked Liat.

"He'll survive," said Gibbs.

"Deputy Director David sends his regrets and wants SAC DiNozzo to know that he now owes him two: Beirut and cleaning up the mess that was Rivkin," said Malachi.

"I would believe that Tony would rather not be in an operating room than have my father owe him another one," hissed Ziva.

"We need Rivkin's body, Director Sheppard. We must take him back to Israel for burial," said Malachi.

"That body is needed for an investigation on an attempt on my agent's life," said Gibbs.

"Mr. Palmer and Agent McGee, go back to NCIS and release the body of Rivkin to these two Mossad officers," ordered Jenny.

"Director, what in the hell are you doing?" asked Gibbs.

"Avoiding diplomatic immunity being used," she said then looked at McGee and Jimmy. "Do it now! I am the director."

Liat walked up to Ziva and said: "Tell Tony I will call him. I wanted to stay but Director David has ordered us back. He says Michael's actions have made it difficult to remain for now. He wishes to talk to you."

"Tell my father I will call him," said Ziva.

Palmer, McGee along with Malachi and Liat left. Gibbs was about to chew Jenny Sheppard out when her glare stopped him.

"Save it, Agent Gibbs. Now, once we know Tony is out of surgery and doing fine, we are all going back to my home t enjoy a well earned Thanksgiving dinner," she said.

"Keep mine in the oven, Director. I don't leave until I see Tony. He and I have been in some jams together and we have never left each other behind. The first time I worked with him I took a bullet in shoulder and he stayed by my side and protected my six. I'm here at NCIS because Vance told me that Tony wanted me," said Trey.

"I understand, Trey," said Jenny.

NCIS

Tony woke sometime in the middle of the night from a drug induced haze to see Trey sitting in a chair by the door and Ziva seated next to his bed. Both of them has their eyes closed. He looked over at her with his eyes going in and out of focus and his memory flashing images of him and Michael in their battle to the death.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I'm sorry I killed him," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"It was not your fault. You do not have to apologize," she said.

"He meant something to you. I'm sorry," he said. "I don't want to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you, but I have."

"It's alright. Go back to sleep," she said softly.

"Never wanted to hurt you. You hurt me, but I never wanted to hurt you. You are important to me," he mumbled and fell back to sleep.

_You hurt me, but I never wanted to her you. I am sorry, Ahuvi sheli. I have hurt you, I drove you away. I should never have done that._

She brushed his hair of his forehead with her hand then got up and stretched. Looking at her watch she saw that she had just enough time to go home, eat, and shower then get to work. They still needed to track Zahir.

"I'll take care of him," said Trey.

"You are a good friend to him," said Ziva.

"A bond made in battle is a strong one," said Trey.

"Yes, I know," she said.

"You care about him," said Trey.

"Yes, I do."

He looked at her and smiled: "Your the ninja he used to talk about, aren't you?"

"What did he say about this ninja?" she asked.

"That she owned his heart," he said. "I'd seen women throw themselves at him and him have affairs with them, but he never gives them his heart. If I ever meet this ninja, I've got to ask what the hell is wrong with her? He's a great guy and deserves better."

"I agree," she said.

Trey got out of the way and let her leave.

He looked at the unconscious man in the bed: "Now that is one hot ninja."

NCIS

He should have been in the hospital for a week, but three days was enough to drive Tony stir crazy. Even the nurses, who fell for his charm, were tired of his complaints about being bored. With crutches and the help of Trey he made his way into NCIS and Jenny's office.

"Ducky and the doctor told me you need to let that leg rest," said Jenny.

"Look at it, I'm not crutches and it's in a damned splint-like thingy so I barely can move it. I can be in MTAC talking to my guys and having them look for intel on their end," said Tony.

"You are either in MTAC or at your desk working. Ducky gives you daily checkups, no field work for a minimum of two weeks and when I tell you to go home, you go home without a complaint," she demanded.

"Yes, Director," he said. _Or should I say yes, mother._

"Good. Now get into MTAC and talk to your guys," she smiled.

Using his crutches Tony made his way into MTAC then he requested Chad in Bahrain. It took fifteen minutes but Chad finally appeared.

"Hey, Boss," Chad said.

"Chad my man," Tony said as he scratch at his beard. "How's the chatter?"

"Heavy," Chad said. "Mika just came back from some time in Jordan he was their Intelligence Directorate is picking up some of highest levels of excited chatter."

"I need to know any chatter, any rumors, anything in the pipeline that involves Zahir. We are blind here. We know he made it to Canada in one piece, but we have lost him there," said Tony.

"You want all of us on this for now?" he asked.

"Yeah, everybody. Get me some intel on Zahir," Tony said.

"How's Trey?"

"Cold. It's winter here and we are used to your kind of weather not rain, grey skies, and frost," said Tony.

"Poor, Boss. I'd be glad to switch places with you anytime you like," he smiled.

"Nice try. I know you lying. Get to work, Chad," he said then made he cut the signal gesture.

Three hours later after talking to several sources in the Middle East, he awkwardly made his way out of MTAC then struggled to get down the stairs. From her desk Ziva watched apprehensively as Tony made his way down the stairs. Gibbs got up from his desk and walked up the stairs and took Tony by the arm and helped him the rest of the way down.

"Thanks, Gibbs," he said.

"Any time, Tony," said Gibbs.

Sticking the crutches under his arms he made his way to his desk then sat down with his leg sticking out to the side like he wanted to trip someone. Tony had sent Bolan out to talk to some of his contacts at the Pentagon. He logged on to the computer and downloaded a few reports out of Bahrain and Egypt to see if he could gleam some intel that was missed in the reports by the analysts.

With his jaw resting on his hand he started to read the reports and with reading his eyes got heavier and heavier until they were closed. Abby walked by his area on her way to visit Cassie, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs. She stopped and saw him asleep at his desk and smiled then continued into the bullpen.

"You see Tony?" Abby asked.

"No, why?" asked Cassie.

"She's fallen asleep at his desk. He looks so cute sleeping at his desk," she said.

"He got out of the hospital too soon, the damned fool," said Gibbs, who then picked up his phone and called the Director.

Ziva stood up and peered over the partition. There he was looking scruffy with his beard and hair and sound asleep. Part of her wanted to take care of him, but she knew that she had to take things carefully with him.

Gibbs hung up the phone: "Who wants to wake him up and bring him to Jenny's before he falls over and ends up on the floor?"

"I will need a bigger car than my own. With his leg he is too big for my Mini-Copper," Ziva said.

"Take a Charger and drive him home then," said Gibbs.

Ziva grabbed her leather coat, out it on then walked around the partition to Tony. For a moment she stood looking at him with her arms in front of her deciding how to wake him. Finally, she walked right up beside him and blew in his ear causing Tony to bolt upright in his chair.

"Uh, what!" he yelled.

"Calm down, I am supposed to bring you home," Ziva said.

"I'm fine. I was just resting my eyes. I can get back to work now," he told her.

"Jenny's orders," Ziva stated knowing he couldn't argue with that.

"Okay, she wins," he said then he grabbed his overcoat and slipped it on while sitting then got up and stuck the crutches under his arms and slowly followed Ziva.

They got into the elevator and Ziva pressed the down button. An uncomfortable silence buffeted them as the elevator proceeded down. Finally, the doors opened and he followed her out into the garage. As they reached the car, Tony's crutch caught a small pothole, causing him to almost fall. Ziva reacted quickly and grabbed him.

"Damn it! I hate this, I hate being useless," he growled.

"You merely tripped. There is nothing wrong with that," she said.

"I can't wait to get back in the field, get away from here," he mumbled.

"And get away from me," she said looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, like I can runaway from you," Tony said then quickly added. "Been trying for two years and it hasn't worked that well for me yet."

"You've been running away from me, Tony, Really?" Ziva said.

"And Gibbs. He forgot who I was for a while there and it hurt more than I thought it would and you didn't think I was a good leader, and even though I thought we were starting to have something together. You went to him for help not me, you chose Gibbs not me when you really needed someone," he said.

She saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I am sorry," she said.

"No, you have no need to apologize. You did what was best for you and leaving turned out to be good for me. I'm a Special Agent in Charge and fairly successful in my position as troubleshooter, actually successful enough to now have a whole group of troubleshooters working underneath me," he said. "But…"

He stared into her eyes dark eyes and for a moment she felt connected to him and he felt like he could be honest with her then Tony's insecurities returned.

"But I talk too much, still. At least, I'm no longer a buffoon, Tony the jokester keeping you entertained," he smiled. "Please, drive me to a hotel. I'll tell Jenny that I really needed to be alone."

"I…," she hesitated. _Don't push him or he will chose wrong. He has never handled being pushed well. _"I will take you to a hotel."

"Thank you," he said.

"May I say one thing to you?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"I am sorry for how I treated you before. I was wrong. You were a good leader and even a better friend," she said.

"You don't have say that," he said.

"I know. It is true," she said then got in the car and waited for him to work himself into the car.

Chapter Seven

Within a week and half Tony was using a cane and back at Jenny's at her insistence. Trey was happy there and she wanted Tony back otherwise shed have to throw him out. He had begun wearing his old suits, which now fit him loosely. In a Brioni dark blue two button suit with a white custom made dress shirt and a red and off white Brioni silk tie and a two eyelet Derby shoe and double breasted black camel hair overcoat. Since he couldn't stand a metal tripod cane, he had Trey buy him a good old fashion wooden one.

Hobbling into work he stopped off at his desk to drop off his coat and lock up his gun then proceeded into MTAC to get a sitrep from Chad. Jenny was waiting for him with a large coffee and Vance was there to check in with foreign offices after Tony was done.

"Director and Deputy Director, good to see you both this morning," he said.

"You're looking better, Tony," said Vance. "How is the leg coming?"

"Feeling better," he said.

"Are you looking forward to being back in the field?" asked Vance.

"I'm used to it. I like it," he said

"You know that there are other ways to serve your country and NCIS then in the field in the Middle east," Vance said.

"We'll have Chad in five," said the head technician.

"Thank you," he said then he looked at Jenny and Vance. "I have to take this."

He walked over and grabbed the headset and put it on then ready himself to talk to Chad.

With the MTAC in Bahrain in the background, Chad appeared.

"Hey, Boss," he said.

"Chad, give me some good news. I could really use some," Tony said.

"Okay, a terrorist cell out of Liberia is crowing about the great Satan being taught a lesson when the ball drops," he said.

"Ball drops. New York City during New Year's Eve," Tony said.

"That's what I thought, Boss," said Chad.

"Where in Liberia?"

"We think its on the coast near the River Cess," he said.

"Anyone in this terrorist cell know or associated to Zahir?" He asked .

"Amir Hasan is in the cell and he is an associate of Zahir, a close one," said Chad.

"Okay, hold on, Chad," said Tony who then looked over a Vance and Jenny. "I'm going to need a Seal team for an extraction of Hasan and whatever intel they have in that camp."

"I can arrange for Seal Team six," Vance said.

"How long will it take to get them to hook up with Chad on the Reagan?" He asked.

"Twelve hours," said Vance.

Tony returned to Chad.  
>"Extraction in forty-eight. Prep a two man team to go with the Seals. I want Hasan alive in DC within three, four days tops," he said then he had the technician cut the connection.<p>

He turned and faced Jenny and Vance: "It looks like we got a our first break. It looks like New Year's Eve is his D-Day and if all goes well we'll have some intel and Amir Hasan to interrogate."

"Well, done, Tony," said Vance.

"Let Gibbs and his team what we got here," Jenny said.

"Yes, Director," he said then he limped his way up the aisle and out.

"I'm not sure I want to send him back to the Middle East. He has become to important to the agency," said Vance. "I'd like to discuss his future with you."

"I'm in agreement, Leon. What do you have in mind for him?" she asked.

"An expansion of Special Projects with him being the East coast Project Manager, or SAC if he prefers, and then we bring the troubleshooters in under him. He can runs ops out of MTAC with occasionally trips overseas," said Leon.

"Worth considering," she said.

Tony limped his way down the stairs and into the Bullpen.

"When are you taking me to dinner, handsome?" asked Cassie.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked then he noticed that Ziva glared at him with one raised eyebrow. "I'd like to take all of you out tonight. We can invite Abby, Trey, Ducky, and Jimmy, too."

"Is there a reason you are bothering my people, SAC DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs with a smirk.

"We got some intel that makes us believe that Zahir is targeting New Year's Eve. Also, a Seal Team and some of my men are going to be running an op to capture Amir Hasan who is an associate of Zahir. I hope to have him in Interview One within five days," Tony said.

"Good work, Tony," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, Gibbs," Tony replied. _How when he tells me I did good work it make me feel better? _

"So, what time should we be ready and where are we going?" asked Gibbs.

"You're coming?" smiled Tony.

"Yeah, I coming," Gibbs answered.

"I thought we'd go to a pub for drinks and sandwiches," he said

"Sounds good," said Gibbs.

NCIS

The pub in Georgetown wasn't crowded until the NCIS crew showed up. They pushed together a couple of tables. Abby sat between McGee and Gibbs, while Trey made sure he sat next to Tony, Ziva sat across from him. Everyone else rounded out the tables.

"Give us three pitchers of beer and we'll being ordering sandwiches and appetizers so we need menus," said Tony.

Ziva smiled as she sat across from him. This reminded her of the old days before Tony left when they flirted with each other and came close breaking Rule Twelve. _I missed those days. I miss that Tony. _

"We might finally have a break on Zahir, I hear," said Trey.

"If you weren't spending so much time at the Pentagon, you'd be around to hear the news," Cassie flirted with Trey.

"I was at Langley this time. CIA, yikes. I'd rather stay at the Bates Hotel then another day with them trying to ferret out information," said Trey.

"You don't trust spies?" asked Ziva.

"I worked for the CIA until Tony rescued me. Our troubleshooting is sort of like certain spy work, but somehow it was cleaner, better," he said.

"You sound like a romantic, Trey," remarked Cassie.

"Hell, you've discovered my deep dark secret," he chuckled.

Tony's smartphone rang. Tony answered.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"A C-17 is being held for you at Andrews. Someone is needed to take command and control of the Seal and NCIS op to get Hasan in Liberia. Two captains and a Admiral have asked for you to be there because they trust you," said Jenny. "I have a car picking you up in ten minutes at the pub."

"I'm taking Trey with me," he said.

"Of course. I'm sorry about this, Tony," she said. "I really didn't want you near the field until your leg was healthy."

"It's the job you gave me, Jen," he hung up.

"The navy wants me to be there to act as command and control for the op," he announced. "I have to leave. A car is picking me up."

"But you are injured," Ziva said.

"I won't be in the field and I'll have Trey at my side," he said.

"You know it, Boss," Trey said.

Tony went to take out his wallet to pay for the everything.

"DiNozzo, put it away. I'll pick up the tab," said Gibbs. "You get it when you come back."

"Thanks, Gibbs," he said then looked at Ziva.

They stared at each other for a few moments then he tossed her his camel hair coat. There was a lot unsaid between them and it was starting to build up to the point of being unavoidable.

"You look cold and it's too hot for where I'm going," he said.

NCIS

The C-17 landed in the Navy base in Naples, where Tony was finally able to change into khaki pants and a green pullover jersey with combat boots and Trey in BDUs. From there they transferred via a helicopter to the USS Reagan, where Chad and Agent Bashir were waiting for them.

Getting off the copter with his cane Tony smiled at Chad and said: "Okay, let's get this mission planned and carried out, so we can nail that bastard Zahir and make sure he dies a failed martyr."

"The Seals are waiting for us in the Ready Room," said Chad.

The four men made their way to the Ready Room where twelve Seals were waiting for them, which The Seal in charge was Lt. Commander Dunston.

"SAC DiNozzo, I've heard good things about you," Dunston offered him his hand.

"Lt. Cmdr. Dunston, good to meet you," said Tony as he shook his hand. "We want Amir Hasan alive, which means we send two men into Liberia to locate the terrorist camp near the River Cess and Amir Hasan. Once located we go in at night, take out he camp then bring Hasan back to the states."

"We won't have much notice," said Dunston.

"And that means?" asked Tony.

"I want two of my men to go with your two men. They'll be able to take in intel we'll need to make sure this is a successful mission," said Dunston. "Maybe they'll paint some targets that the F-22 Raptors can take out."

"The four leave tonight then," said Tony.

"I'll go pick my men," said Dunston.

Tony took Bashir and Chad aside.

"We need Hasan and whatever intel we can't afford to miss a chance to interrogate him," Tony said.

"We'll treat him like he's made of crystal," said Chad.

"That's my Chad," smiled Tony.

"Bashir, gear up," said Chad.

"Yeah, Boss," said Bashir.

Tony and Trey along with the remaining Seals watched one of the stealth helicopters take off and fly away hugging the water.

Tony was on the headphone in the carrier's C in C listening in and ready to give the ship's captain the okay to send off two F-22 Raptors.

"Chad to Bossman, we found the camp and Seals have painted the town red," Chad's voice came over the headset.

"Seals and Raptors on the way," Tony said

He looked at the Ensign dealing with the communications.

"Patch me into the Seals on deck," he ordered.

"Dunston," the voice was sharp and Strong, no quaver or fear.

"It's a go," he said.

"We'll be home soon," he said.

Tony took off the headset and looked at the Captain.

"Tell your CAG to send the Raptors in ten minutes," he said.

"Going smoothly so far," said the Captain as he picked up his headset and contacted his CAG.

Tony handed Trey the headset.

"You can listen. I'm going on deck to wait for their return," Tony said.

It was a clear night on the deck. The sky was dotted by pin pricks of stars. Tony took a deep breath, leaned on his cane and waited. He'd rather be with Chad and the Seals then waiting. It was easier to be taking down a terrorist camp than waiting for men to return that he had sent out.

Chapter Eight

The C-17 landed at Andrews. As the ramp lowered Tony, Trey and a handcuffed and angry Amir Hasan walked off the plane. Ziva, Cassie and Gibbs were there to greet them with a armored SUV to transport Hasan and a Charger for Trey and Tony.

"Hasan travels in the SUV with me and Cassie," said Gibbs.

"I'm sitting right beside him," said Trey.

Gibbs nodded then he looked at Tony: "You drive with Ziva."

"FBI been contacted?" asked Tony.

"Tobias and Sacks are waiting at NCIS along with a JAG lawyer, Director Sheppard, Deputy Director Vance, and some tool from the SecNav's office," said Gibbs.

"So much for enhanced interrogation," smiled Tony.

"Get in the car, DiNozzo," smirked Gibbs.

Tony limped his way over to the passenger side of the car and got in.

"Congratulations on getting Hasan," said Ziva.

"I didn't a damned thing except wait for men I sent on a mission to return," he said.

Ziva turned in her seat and looked at him: "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When are you going to give me another chance?" she asked.

"Another chance for what, Ziva?" he asked.

"For this," she said then leaned forward and kissed him gently on he lips.

It was soft, short, but both of them felt the restrained passion behind it, as well as the desire. Tony reached up and put his hand behind her head and drew her in close again and kissed her. This was soft or gentle. It was hungry with the restraints. He dominated her mouth allowing his tongue to seek out hers. She moaned and after a few intense moments then withdrew and we breathing heavily.

"I better catch up to the SUV," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, you better," he said.

NCIS

Hasan dark features remained calm and unimpressed by those who interviewed him. He sat in Interview One with a bottle of water in front of him and his hands still handcuffed. He picked the water bottle up with both hands and drank. Nonplussed and bored, he waited for the next one to interview.

"The bastard is a cool customer," said Tobias.

"You were only round one and Gibbs is done with him yet," said Vance.

The stood in the observation room along with Jenny, the JAG lawyer, SecNav's man, Tony, Ziva, and Sacks. Gibbs had been at him for an hour, but now he took a break letting Hasan sit alone in the room for a time, while in talked to Cassie and McGee in the hall.

"I need to get coffee and some food," Tony said.

"I will go with you," said Ziva.

They exited the observation room to see Cassie and McGee being given their marching orders by Gibbs. He was telling them what information he needed on Hasan and demanding it an hours ago.

Ziva and Tony walked over to the elevator and got in.

"Ducky and Jimmy are gone for the night. We can speak in private in autopsy," said Ziva.

"Okay," he said.

His heart was beating quickly. He did want to talk he wanted her. He had wanted her for years, but right now he wanted her more than he had ever wanted a woman in his life.

The elevator stopped and they entered the autopsy but they didn't turn on the lights. Ziva walked over to the autopsy table and leaned against it. Tony walked over to her. He placed his cane on the table then he reached up and released her hair from her pony tail allowing for her thick dark hair to fall about her shoulders. Tony ran his hands through her hair then he kissed her again.

"I thought we were going to talk," Ziva smiled.

"That was me talking," he said.

Ziva placed her left hand behind his neck and kissed him, while her right hand strayed down to his crotch. Soon they started to undress each other while kissing and pawing each other. It was an unleashed moment of desire restrained for too long. When he entered her, as she leaned against the autopsy tale, he had to cover her mouth with his own to muffle the screams. This continued until they were both spent and Tony finally had an orgasm.

He held onto her breathing heavily, as she used both her hands and grabbed hold of the table as her legs left weak and rubbery. Kissing her again on neck and working up to her lips, he then whispered in her ear: "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said.

"Not we?" he smiled.

"No, not we. I love you," Ziva smiled.

"We should get back to the observation room," he said.

"I'd rather do something else," she purred.

"Oh, I know, but people will talk. Jenny and Vance are up their," he said.

"Okay, but I want you again," she said.

"We'll figure it out," he said.

Getting dressed slowly they stopped now and again to kissed each other when the desire overcame then which was often. Tony grabbed his cane and they proceeded out of the autopsy and back to the elevator.

"I'm really hungry now," he remarked.

"I am, too," she said.

NCIS

Gibbs spent three hours trying to break Hasan, but he managed to do was infuriate the man. He finally stopped and retreated into the observation room.

"Any suggestions?" he asked.

"We have to keep at him. His walls will finally come down," said Vance.

"He's a true believer," said Jenny.

"Unless you use certain methods, certain methods considered illegal by this country, I believe he will not break," said Ziva. "He has subjugated himself to his beliefs."

"I can get information from him," said Tony.

"Tobias and Gibbs are our best interrogators, Tony. If they can't break him, you can't," said Vance.

Trey, who sat in a corner, snorted. Vance looked at him.

"What's so amusing?" he asked him.

"These bastards are used to interrogations from guys like Fornell and Gibbs. Tony comes from left field and confuses them," said Trey. "I've seen him do it in the field."

Ziva looked at Tony, who stood their with a passive face. She smiled at him and he winked.

"With some boundaries I'd say with let Ziva give him a try," said Vance.

The JAG looked at Vance, as if he was going to protest when Jenny spoke up.

"Tony, why do you think you can break him?" she asked.

"He doesn't take me seriously. He saw me on the plane with the cane. I stumbled and almost fell over. I could see that he was amused. I'm nothing but a cripple to him. I'm already past some of his defenses," he said.

"what do you need?" she asked.

"Keys to his cuffs and a salad," he said.

NCIS

Tony limped into the interview room holding a white Styrofoam container with a salad in it. He sat down opposite Hasan and opened the salad, like he was going to eat it.

"Shit, salad. I asked for casserole," he looked at Hasan. "You eat salad?"

"I am a vegetarian," he said.

"Trust there are no meat products in this thing, just blue cheese dressings and salad shit. You want it?" he asked him.

"I am hungry," he said.

Tony reached into his pocket and took out the keys to his handcuffs and unlocked them then he pushed a plastic fork and the salad across the table to Hasan.

"Eat up," he said.

Hasan smiled. He started to eat.

"Well, everybody is complaining that you're not talking. I told them that you didn't know anything. I thought it was a mistake to take down your camp. We're looking for a bad ass named Zahir. You're just a guy caught up in events," he said.

Hasan chewed on his salad looking up at Tony with a look of disgust. Tony took out his phone and started to play a game on it ignoring him.

"People don't listen to me. You must know how that feels," he said to Hasan. "Guys like us are just pawns. We don't know anything. We do as we are told."

"I am more than that," he said.

"Oooh, sorry. I bruised your ego. Okay, okay, you're a somebody. Feel better," he said.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I am a pawn, so I know one when I see one. We aren't leaders. We're followers. Now guys like Zahir, they know what's happen, right?"

"He is a great man. He will bring pain to this country while you drink and celebrate a lit ball being lowered," he said.

"Of course, he will because he's a bad ass. That's not you and me," Tony said while continuing to play a game.

"I am a somebody, unlike you. Zahir trusts me," said Hasan.

"Okay, whatever you say," he said. "I heard he going to blow something up in Times Square on New Year's at midnight," Tony said.

"Blow something up. He is going to have death squads in New York, Boston and Washington DC. He is going to make you bleed while you party frivolously. He and his recruits will make the great Satan bleed," he said.

"Thanks, Hasan," Tony said then he got up and started to limp towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hasan demanded.

"To find and stop, Zahir," he smiled.

"Son-of-a-bitch did it," said Vance as he looked through the glass at a shocked Hasan and a smiling DiNozzo.

"That's, my boy," smiled Gibbs.

"You always said he was the best agent you worked with," said Tobias.

Trey looked over at Ziva, who was smiling proudly, and winked.

NCIS

Tony and Ziva were in her bed making love. He had told Jenny he needed to crash and Ziva wanted to talk to him, so he was going over to her place. Jenny smiled at him and told him they'd be setting up teams for Boston, New York and DC to search for Zahir and his men.

"Do you want to lead one?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

"I'll tell you which."

Now he was making love to Ziva. They still hadn't talked knowing that they needed to get the physical out of their system first. She got on top of him straddling him and screaming. He remembered she said this was her favorite position.

Grabbing her hops he guided her, but mainly he let her ride him like he was some kind of adult amusement park ride. She was done tightened up they relaxed then he moved on to of her and used up what energy he had left bringing them both to one final orgasm.

Now lying in the slowly lightening blue darkness of her room as dawn approached, her body was draped over his as they slept. When they awoke at nine, since Jenny had given them the day off, she kissed him.

"Are you ready to talk?" she asked.

"I can't move, so talking works for me," he smiled.

"I love you. I wish to be with you and only you. I'm thinking of asking my father to release me from Mossad," she said.

"Let me handle that," he kissed her.

"How?"

"He owes me," he said. "And once you leave Mossad, you think Jenny can get you a permanent job at NCIS."

"If I am a citizen…," she said.

"Or married to a citizen," he finished her words.

"Married. But," she paused. "Tony, are you asking me to marry you?"

"I want to make you my ninja and no one else's," he said.

A sly smile crossed Ziva's lips: "We shall see."

"You're teasing me."

"We shall see," she laughed.

With that laugh, he knew he wanted no other woman but her.

"You're going to marry me after we catch Zahir," he said.

"We shall see," she said one more time.

"You're infuriating," Tony grinned.

"I know. But you love me."

"Yeah, I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Nine

Fornell, Gibbs, and Tony were in the director's office along with Jenny and Vance. Gibbs sipped his coffee, while Tobias played with his. For his part Tony stared at the table thinking of Ziva. _Get your head in the game, DiNozzo. If you don't only bad things can happen. _

"Tobias, your director asked us to give you DC, which we agreed to," said Vance.

Tobias smiled and looked over at Gibbs: "Sorry, Jethro, I guess I get to sleep in my own bed."

"Gibbs, you'll put a team together and take New York," said Jenny.

"NYPD expecting us?" he asked.

"They will be," said Vance.

"That leaves Boston for you, Tony," said Jenny.

"I always planned on joining Boston PD after Baltimore," Tony smirked. "NCIS got in the way, though."

"Here's your chance to help the City of Boston," said Vance.

"Gentlemen, get your teams ready," Jenny said then she looked at Tony, "Can I have a word with you, Agent DiNozzo."

Gibbs looked over at Tony smirked: "What did you do know, DiNozzo?"

"I have no idea," he said

Everyone got up and left the office, except Tony and Jenny.

"Did you and Ziva have a nice talk?" she asked trying to suppress a smile.

"A very nice, long talk," he answered keeping a straight face.

"Her father wants to recall her," she said.

"Let me talk to him," said Tony.

"You think you can convince him," Jenny enquired.

"Eli owes me," Tony said.

"Talk to him," she said.

"If I can convince, then will you help Ziva get a permanent job here at NCIS?" he asked.

"Tony, she needs citizenship," Jenny pointed out.

"What if I married her?" he asked.

Jenny smiled.

"I can help," she said. "Go talk to Eli then get your team together."

"Thanks, Jen."

"I better be invited to the wedding," she said.

"Jen, we are going to need your help with the wedding," he grinned.

NCIS 

"Tony, I'm glad you are covered form your injuries," Eli said.

Tony moved closer to the screen as if he could make this a more intimate conversation.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ziva, Eli," he said.

"Ahh, Zivalah," he smiled.

"You can't recall her," Tony said.

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Because, Eli, I intend on marrying your daughter, so I am asking you to release her from Mossad," he said.

"She has been one of my best officers. What does Mossad, what does Israel get but the loss of a fine officer?" Eli asked.

"I can tell you what you get, Eli. You don't owe me any favors for actions I performed, but I will owe you," Tony said.

"If I asked you to assassinate someone, say like a terrorist, will you do it?" Eli smiled.

"I can't answer that here, Eli," said Tony.

Eli nodded his head: "Tell Ziva to call me, so I can arrange for her retirement from Mossad. I shall be in touch with you, Anthony."

The screen went blank and Tony felt a knot in his stomach. _How come I feel like I just made a serious error? At least, Ziva will be free. _

Leaving MTAC he proceeded to Gibbs' desk and waited until he was off the phone.

"How can I help you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd like to add one of your people to my team," he said.

Ziva looked away from her computer towards Tony. She wouldn't ask herself, but she wanted Gibbs to say yes.

"Who?"

"Ziva," he said. "You've got McGee and Cassie plus yourself and I only have Trey. I need at least one more agent, who I trust."

"Agent David, you are assigned to SAC DiNozzo's task force. Don't get comfortable," said Gibbs.

"I won't, Gibbs," she said, as she turned off her compute, packed up her backpack and joined Tony on other side of the partition.

"Hey, Zi, call your father. He's letting go out you," he whispered in her ear.

"You are joking with me, right?" asked Ziva.

"No," he smiled.

"How did you manage this?" she asked.

"I told him we were even and I was going to marry you," he said.

"As if I would have you," she smiled then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Jenny will be helping you get a permanent job here," he said.

"When we get back to my apartment tonight, I am going o ravish you," she said.

"Now let's get to work," he said and pointed her to an empty desk.

NCIS

Tony's team ended up being Trey, Ziva, computer whiz from Bahrain Special Allen Chan. Tony had him flown in ASAP as a matter of national security. Now they were flying to Boston where Vance had arranged for two two bedroom apartments in the Back Bay for them. They had three weeks t work with the Boston Police to find and the hit squad.

The head of Boston Police Ant-Terrorism Unit was Anne Moore. She was thirty-two years old with a BA and MA from Harvard with all her experience with terrorists with theoretical.

"Agent DiNozzo, please sit down," she said.

Her office was in the Boston Police Headquarters located in Roxbury. Ziva, Chan, and Trey headed off to their temporary apartments while Tony dealt with the police. Tomorrow he had to deal with the feds.

"We appreciate your intel, but so far our sources haven't come up with a threat," she said.

Copper colored hair and a swimmers body, Anne Moore was attractive and she liked to use her attractiveness to intimidate men. Dealing with an Israeli ninja had made Tony impervious to such tactics.

"Our sources are…," he was about to explain their sources.

"Agent DiNozzo, I understand how important it is for you to follow up leads which you find important. It's just that my sources tell me that your agency has a great deal invested in this being a real threat."

"I won't waste your time then," he stood up and smiled. "I have a meeting with Homeland Security and the FBI tomorrow. This was a curtsey call."

Before she could stop him he limped out of the office. Tony took a taxi to the temporary apartment that Ziva had decided he and her would share while they were there. He rang the buzzer and she let him in.

"How did it go?; she asked from one of the bedrooms.

"She believes her sources more than ours," he said.

"I chose the bigger bedroom," she paused, "for us."

"We are sharing?"

She walked up to him and patted his cheek gently: "That's my bright, man. I am going to make us some dinner."

"Do you know you are perfect?" he asked her.

"Only for you," she smiled.

NCIS

They sat in a room in the O'Neil Federal building on the Boston Waterfront. A representative from Homeland Security and one from the FBI and another from the Governor's office listened as the evidence was presented. When it was done a plan of action was set up with the FBI in the lead.

Ziva watched Tony as he listened. She could tell he disagreed with their plan of action, but he stayed quiet. The end of the meeting was announced bow by the FBI agent, who now felt he was in charge.

"Do you mind if me and my people used this conference room for ten minutes? We have a lot to discuss," he smiled.

The agent nodded his head as if to say I'll let you and then everyone walked out but the NCIS agents.

"What a dick," said Trey.

"I have to agree with Trey," said Ziva.

"Don't sweat it," said Tony calmly. "Chan, FBI, State Police, and Boston PD, I want you to hack into their files and check on any major gun shipments, illegal arms, anything to do with serious weapons from the last three months."

"Yes, Boss," he said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Trey.

"Well, my leg is feeling better and better so I think I need to exercise," Tony said.

"How?" asked Trey.

"I read in the newspaper where Liam Wright, the head of the Irish Mafia who lives in South Boston, works out every Friday at the James Michael Curley Bathhouse in South Boston. I thought you and I could visit him," said Tony to Trey.

"What about me?" asked Ziva, not liking to be left out.

"The Bathhouse is for men only. The guys walk around naked, some even work out naked," said Trey. "I read the paper, too."

"So?" she shrugged.

"I am going to be called Vincent Delafini for a meeting over dinner, Ziva. He the head of the Italian Mafia in Boston. You'll be my date for that one," he said.

"What are you doing with the Irish and Italian Mafia?" asked Trey.

"I'm going to enlist their help in finding the terrorist," answered Tony.

"I hope you know what you are doing," said Trey.

"I do."

NCIS

Wearing sweat pants and an OSU sweat shirt Tony walked out of he locker room area, past the communal shower and sauna, and into the gym where men were lifting weights. Trey, who wore sweatpants and a navy Tee shirt, walked beside Tony. His job was to make an impression. Even though he didn't look overly impressive in the sweat pants and tee shirt, his skills would speak for him.

As the approached Liam Wright, who was sitting on a weight bench lifting free weights, Wright's three bodyguards, who were dressed in expensive sweat suits, went to block their way to their boss. It didn't take trey long to disarm and disable the three men. They were used to facing tough guys, not a trained badass and killer. Trey left them on the floor as Tony walked up to Wright.

"I'll have you fuckin' killed," Wright said.

"Liam, shut up and listen," Tony growled. "That Special Agent Bolan and I am Special Agent in Charge Anthony DiNozzo. A terrorist cell somewhere in you town. They plan on killing innocent people on New Year's Eve."

"So fucking what?" he said.

Tony slapped him hard across his face, as Trey pulled his Sig Sauer from under his shirt and pointed at the now standing and sore bodyguards.

"What are you fucked in the head slapping me?" asked Wright.

"I'm teaching you a lesson. If this terrorists cell succeeds, the Boston Police, FBI and other Federal agencies are going to shut this city down. You won't be able to sell drugs, disposable cell phones, or even tickets to a Patriots game. Life will be miserable for you. Think about a city were the feds are up your ass twenty-four seven. Do you like that picture?" asked Tony.

"What do you want?" asked Wright.

Tony took out a business card from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Information. I want to know where the hell these terrorists are hiding. I want to take them out before New Year's Eve. If that happens, life goes on as is. Understood?" asked Tony.

"I understand," he said.

"Oh, and you if think of retribution on me. My agent there is a Seal. He'll cut your throat in your sleep," smiled Tony.

He and Trey left the way they came.

"You are crazy, do you know that?" Trey said.

"Sometimes."

NCIS

Ziva dressed in a sexy black dress, which Tony bought her that afternoon, while he wore a black Armani suit with a light blue dress shirt and a salmon colored tie. They looked like a handsome couple going out for dinner. It just so happened that they were having dinner with Vincent Delafini at the European Restaurant in the North End of Boston.

They walked into the restaurant and were shown to a table where Delafini, a white haired, faux tan in a shark skin suit, sat with a man whose neck was as big as his thigh. Tony and Ziva sat down in the booth with the two men.

"I see you brought a beauty along with you," said Vincent.

"My sweet ninja, show them your beauty," he said.

In a flash she had a knife at the other man's throat and then reached in and relieved him of his gun then she returned her knife in its sheath around her left thigh.

"Vincent, no disrespect meant but we have a problem here," Tony said.

"You and your…," he said.

Tony threw a roll in Vincent's face shutting him up.

"She's my fiancé, so I expect that you show her respect or I'll let her kill you both," he said.

"Thank you, Ahuvi," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"There is a terrorist cell in this city hidden somewhere. I want them. They probably bought guns from you, serious weapons. These bastards intend on killing lots of Bostonians on New Year's Eve. If this happens Vincent, then you are out of business. You may think I'm bluffing but I'm not. I guarantee at least three federal agencies coming to town after a terrorist incident and shutting you down, not for a week or a month but until it really, really hurts. Think about that, Vincent," Tony said.

"What do you want?" asked Vincent.

"I want the terrorists address," he said then took out a business card and handed it to him. "Call me."

He and Ziva got out of the booth and started to leave the restaurant.

"Sweet cheeks, you're all dressed up, so do you want to have dinner, drinks and maybe fool around?" he asked her.

"I would love to, Ahuvi," she said.

Chapter Ten

Tony and Ziva were in bed. Two and half weeks in Boston had so far come up with nothing. The FBI, Boston PD, and State Police had shifted to prevention and security for New Year's Eve. His smartphone rang.

"DiNozzo. East Boston on Cotton Street. They are in one of the triple deckers," said Wright.

"You made the right decision," said Tony then he hung up.

"Tell me," said Ziva.

"East Boston on Cotton Street. We need Chan, and Trey plus a van," said Tony.

The van had video and audio equipment set up in it, so that they could film proof that they cell was their. Two days passed with Chan and Trey trading shifts with Ziva Tony. It was now two days before New Year's Eve and they had enough intel to take down the Boston cell. Tony called Jenny.

"Jenny, I wanted to let we will be taking down the terrorist cell tonight. I informed the FBI and Boston PD and they are going in," he said.

"Well done, Tony," she said.

"Take the shuttle tomorrow to New York to help Gibbs. They are going into prevention and security mode," she said.

"Will do, Jenny," he said. "Once the terrorists are handcuffs it time for New York."

Two swat teams, one Boston PD and one FBI, stormed the house. Trey, Chan, Ziva, and Tony watched patiently from the van. Four or five minutes of gunfire resulted in the takedown of the cell. Two members of the six in the cell were killed and four were taken into custody.

The lead officer in the Boston Swat team approached Tony afterwards.

"Do you have anything you want to let Deputy Moore know?" he asked.

"Sure. Tell her to go back to Harvard and let a professional take over her job," he said.

"You know I'm going to tell her that," he said.

"Good. And you can tell the commissioner that I said it, also," he said.

"I like your style," he said.

NCIS 

"We got the NYPD Hercules unit deployed as well as FBI and US. These Son-of-a-bitches show their faces their dead," said Cassie.

They were at NYPD Headquarters. Gibbs was in his _coffee and no sleep mood until these bastards were either dead or caught_ mood. He sat down at a conference table with his arms folded in front of him and stared at his cup of coffee. Ziva sat dutifully beside him. Now that they were reunited with Gibbs team, she fell into the old habit of being Gibbs' loyal girl. Tony smiled.

He and Trey sat across from Cassie and McGee while Chan attempted to talk up a girl from the FBI. Almost everyone was nervous because they still didn't have a clue where the cell was and now were preparing to try and keep Time Square safe.

"I don't want a shootout around civilians. Too many chances at innocent people getting killed," said Gibbs.

FBI Agent Reagan sighed: "So far we haven't had success like DiNozzo here at getting to their rat hole."

Tony cellphone rang. He checked who it was and felt his stomach knot: Eli David was calling.

He answered: "Yes, Eli."

"It's time for you to pay up, Tony," he said in a smooth calm voice.

"Not a good time, Eli."

Everyone stopped to listened. After a momentary lapse where frustration and concern passed across her face, she now had a mask of calm on.

"Zahir trained the men who are looking for, armed them, then left for Afghanistan. I know where he is and I want him dead," said Eli.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you as an NCIS agent to be part of the mission," he said.

"You want me to act as cover," Tony said.

"Is your leg healed?"

"Yes."

"Is your sidekick Agent Bolan with you?"

"Yes."

"Did I release Ziva from Mossad as you asked?" Eli said.

"Damn it, yes," he gritted his teeth.

"It is time for you to pay up. Why don't you and Agent Bolan go to the Israeli Embassy in New York, where a Mossad will drive you to the airport. There you will board a Gulf stream to Tel Aviv. Once you land you will outfitted and given weapons and meet your team then you will leave," Eli said.

"I don't have a choice," said Tony.

"Ziva's paperwork is on my desk," he said.

"I'm on my way," Tony hung up.

"What does Eli want?" asked Ziva.

"It's time for me to pay the price of your freedom," he said then he stood up to leave.

Gibbs glowered: "Where are you going?"

"Tell Jenny and Vance that Eli knows where Zahir is and he has graciously invited two NCIS agents in on his capture," he said then looked at Trey. "You coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it," said Trey as he stood up.

"Tony, you cannot go. I am not worth it," she said then started to stand.

Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder and sat her down.

"You don't have permission to die," said Gibbs.

Tony nodded and he and Trey left.

NCIS

A team consisting of four men, Elon, Aaron, Caleb, and Ben, were waiting for Tony and Trey along with weapons and clothes. Eli waited for them to change on the Gulf stream then check their weapons: a Galil assault rifle, Jericho Pistol, four grenades, and extra ammo.

"Ahh good you are ready," smiled Eli.

"What's the plan?" asked Tony.

"A transport will fly over Afghanistan tonight and you six will parachute out. Zahir and his men are located near Farah. Once on the ground, you will make your way to his camp, kill him then use your estimable skills to get to safety," he said. "A very simple plan."

"Who here doesn't have any training parachuting out of planes?" Tony asked with his hand raised.

Trey chucked. He'd done Halo jumps in the ocean off the coast of Beirut. This would be a piece of cake.

"I'll take care of you, Tony," he said.

"Thanks, Trey," he said.

"I never said my favor would be easy, Anthony," said Eli. "I hope Ziva is worth it."

"She is."

"Then you have nothing to complain," said Eli. "You leave in two hours."

"Eli, make sure that fucking paperwork is taking care of and Ziva is given her release," Tony said.

"Consider it done, Agent DiNozzo," said Eli. "Now I shall be going."

He walked over to a SUV, got in, and drove away.

NCIS

The parachute jump went well for everyone except Tony. He twisted his ankle on landing and now a sprain that caused him considerable pain when he walked. Trey noticed his limp was getting worse.

"We still got two kliks to the camp, can you make it?" asked Trey.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Then we can pick up the pace," said Elon, who spoke only to give orders like he was in charge.

"Fuck you," said Trey then he looked at Tony. "Let me wrap your ankle. It will help."

"If you take my boot off, you'll never get it back on," said Tony.

"Okay, Boss," said Trey.

Tony managed the two kliks without passing out from the pain. He was now sure that it was more than a sprain, but it didn't matter because they still had the matter at hand to take care of: Zahir's camp. Elon and Aaron paired of and silently disappeared in the night to kill sentries. Caleb and Ben did the same things. This left Trey and Tony time to get ready.

Trey had no intention of leaving Tony's side during the upcoming fracas, as he liked to think of it. The man was in serious pain and would probably be vulnerable in battle. In Trey's opinions the Israeli seemed to be taking care of their own, so he was going to take care of Tony.

After a five minute rest Tony nodded to trey for them to get moving they headed into the camp, which was a series of dilapidated stone buildings being used by Zahir. Quickly they came up on a guard who had a knife pushed through the back of his throat severing his spinal chord and cutting his vocal chords before brining on death.

"Nasty but efficient," said Trey.

Mere seconds later a firefight broke out and the camp came alive with gunfire. Tony limped forward firing his weapon as he went. He dodged into one building to find three women cowering. In Arabic he told them that they were safe, but they didn't understand because they spoke Pashto. He only knew enough in Pashto to say drop your weapons or die.

Just then there was an explosion. One of the Israeli must have blown up their weapons cache. Continuing out of the building Trey and Tony came on five men, the leader of whom was Zahir. Before he could get a good shot off, Tony felt his knee cap explode in pain. He dropped his rifle and feel to the ground, as Trey covered him.

Knowing he couldn't leave Trey without support he drew his sidearm. His first three rounds hit Zahir in the neck and chest then he assisted with the rest of the group before passing out from the pain.

NCIS

He awoke in a FOB. This one was filled with Special Forces troops. Tony found himself in a medical tent with his knee bandaged to the point it looked a small white hill. A morphine drip kept him happy even in the face of a knee that he knew was beyond repair. Trey was sitting by his bed.

"I contacted Jenny and told her Zahir was dead. She told me that New York was successful in finding the cell New Year's Eve day and Tobias and his task force took out the DC Cell as they were on there way to First Night," Trey told him. "Oh, Jenny says Happy New Year."

"Did you tell her I was crippled, that my knee is gone?" he asked.

"I told her that you were alive. That's all they give a shit about. You were living the life of a soldier and you bought a soldier's fate, Tony. Learn to live with it. You field days are over, but you still can serve your country. Let Jenny and Vance find a job for you," Trey lectured him. "No matter what, I'll be covering your six."

"Thanks, Trey," mumbled Tony.

EPILOGUE

A month in the hospital, followed by six weeks of intensive rehab and Tony and his replacement knee limped into NCIS Headquarters in a Hugo Boss blue suit with white dress shirt and light blue silk tie. He was sure today was the day he was asked to retire because there was no place for him now that he no longer could go in the field.

Ziva had been by his side during his tough times. He told her that she didn't have to stick by him now that he was no longer a field agent. Her reaction to this was threaten his good knee if he talked that way to her again. She told him that he was still a worthy agent and that he still had to marry her or she would kill him. At least, he still had her.

She walked by his side as they entered the bullpen. Gibbs gave him a smile.

"You're looking good, Tony," he said.

"I feel good," said Tony.

"The Director is waiting for you upstairs. Go, Ahuvi," Ziva told him.

"Yeah, I can't keep the bigwig waiting," he said.

He limped up the stairs, past Cynthia and into the office where Vance, Jenny, and Trey were waiting for him at the conference table.

"Have a seat SAC DiNozzo," said Vance.

"I don't think I'm a SAC any longer," Tony said as he sat down.

"True, Tony. In your absence Trey has been acting as temporary Operations Manager and SAC for the newly developed Office of Special Projects on the East Coast," said Jenny.

"We have folded the Troubleshooters into this department," said Vance, "and once its permanent SAC and Operations Manager is in place, it's duties will increase."

"In other words, when you take over, Boss," said Trey.

"You want me to run this department?" asked Tony.

"Though, you are no longer capable of being a field agent, you are still one of our best. Yes, Tony, we want you to run it," Jenny said. "What do you say?"

He looked at the three faces sitting across from him and smiled: "Of course."

"I think Ziva will be glad to know that you won't be moping around the apartment," said Trey.

"Welcome back to work, Agent DiNozzo," said Vance.

"Yeah, Boss, welcome back," added Trey, while Jenny merely smiled and nodded her head.


End file.
